Una segunda oportunidad
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro. Semi-Universo Alterno. ¿Y si Kuroko hubiera elegido Kaijou por sobre Seirin? ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Tendría Kise una oportunidad? Puede que sí, pero con ella, llegan todo tipo de desafíos que enfrentar.
1. Pasado

**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Semi-Universo Alterno. Kaijou!Kuroko.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Tiempo.  
**Tema: **01. Pasado.

* * *

**Una segunda oportunidad.**

El año escolar comienza en primavera, cuando los cerezos en flor dan la bienvenida a los estudiantes con sus vistosos colores y la puerta de entrada está llena de alumnos nuevos y viejos. Los primeros tratando de abrirse paso por entre las voces que los llaman y las manos que los tocan, buscando llamar su atención; los segundos, ávidos por conseguir nuevos miembros. Hay muchos clubes que desean expandirse y siempre es una experiencia tanto terrorífica como sorprendente conocerlos durante una caminata que normalmente no dura más que 5 minutos y que, en la aventura de sortearlos, puede extenderse hasta una hora.

Kaijou es una escuela de gran tradición pero también de élite, en la medida en la que sus alumnos son hijos de familias de clase alta, estrellas ascendentes en el firmamento de Japón. Todos los clubes exceden en sus ramas y por un momento, Kuroko se ve tentado a dirigirse hacia el club de Literatura, donde sin duda encontrará compañeros con los que compartir opiniones sobre libros que sólo él lee. Sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que está huyendo, de que decantarse por otro club es una actitud cobarde y mientras sortea a las personas, que parecen no verlo y se dirige hacia la mesa del club de basketball, sabe que si ha elegido Kaijou es porque debe enfrentar su pasado.

El capitán de Kaijou es un joven bajito de cabello negro, cuyo temperamento puede leerse en la dureza de sus facciones y en sus cejas, siempre inclinadas como si todo le molestara. Sin embargo, mientras escribe su nombre y demás datos en el papel que logra conseguir, Kuroko también puede ver honestidad en sus ojos, azules como el mar. No sabe qué tipo de club es el equipo de basketball de Kaijou, ni tampoco qué tipo de personas encontrará en él, pero tiene la certeza de que serán muy diferentes a Akashi, a Teikou y eso lo tranquiliza. Hasta que la multitud se abre y la persona menos esperada aparece frente a él, con un séquito de chicas a la espalda, una presentación demasiado llamativa para su gusto.

—¿Huh? ¿Quieres unirte? —dice el capitán al cual Kuroko escucha desde su escondite, detrás del gran stand del equipo de volleyball.

—Claro que sí —contesta Kise y por un momento Kuroko teme que pueda ver su nombre entre los papeles del otro, cosa absurda, dado que serán compañeros de equipo después de todo—. Vengo de Teikou. Kise Ryouta, un placer —el capitán de Kaijou no parece muy entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de tener al joven en su equipo, a pesar de sus extraordinarias referencias, por lo que Kuroko puede apreciar de su semblante, en el cual se puede leer que se le está acabando la paciencia, pero no es nada comparado con su propio enojo. Dejó Teikou por actitudes como ésa y en el escaso tiempo en que no se han visto, Kise no ha cambiado.

Ninguno de ellos en realidad, lo sabe aunque no los ha visto. Y por eso, obtener su venganza se vuelve tan importante. Aunque para hacerlo tenga que contar con la ayuda de Kise, al que por el momento decide evitar al dirigirse a su clase, esperando tampoco encontrarlo ahí. Ya han sido demasiadas coincidencias en un día.

.

El equipo de basketball de Kaijou es peculiar. Si bien el capitán luce serio y compuesto, el resto de los miembros son una mezcla de personalidades difícil de describir. Uno a uno se van presentando ante los aspirantes, dejando tras sus nombres una primera impresión difícil de borrar. Hakayama, por ejemplo, no duda en gritar que ama los rebotes y que no hay nadie que lo iguale en ello. Moriyama no duda en pedirles que le sean presentadas, si es que tienen, hermanas o primas lejanas. Sólo el capitán, Kasamatsu Yukio, les da la bienvenida propiamente, no sin antes golpear a los miembros que se presentaron antes que él, recordándoles a su vez el orgullo que es estar en Kaijou, los valores como el trabajo en equipo y lo que se espera de ellos por el resto del año.

Entonces llega el turno de los novatos para presentarse. Y como siempre, Kise destaca en su momento, aunque no exactamente de una buena manera.

—¡Soy Kise Ryouta! Mi pasatiempo es el basketball y mi especialidad es el karaoke. ¡Ah, esperen, eso es al revés! Provengo de la Secundaria Teikou y puedo tomar cualquier posición, ¡estaré encantado de jugar con ustedes!

Kasamatsu Yukio interfiere antes de que Kuroko pueda hacer algo, aunque no está muy seguro de qué, pues el discurso de Kise lo ha enojado aun más. Pero es su senpai el que pone en su lugar al rubio, con palabras duras pero certeras, en las que le recuerda que no importa de dónde proviene ni quién sea, porque cada quien tendrá que ganarse un lugar en el equipo y como regular en partidos, por lo que debe de dejar de ser tan egocéntrico.

Kise se lo toma a juego (siempre lo hace), pero no es algo sorprendente y Kuroko lo deja pasar mientras sus demás compañeros, un tanto amedrentados por Kasamatsu, se presentan uno a uno.

—¿Falta alguien? —pregunta Kasamatsu, cuando ya han pasado todos salvo Kuroko, cuya falta de presencia es tanto una medida cobarde para evitar a Kise como algo innato en él.

—Yo, senpai —dice Kuroko, adelantándose hasta que todos lo ven y pegan un grito, preguntándose de dónde ha salido o si es un fantasma—. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, también provengo de Teikou y será un placer trabajar con ustedes.

—¿Kurokocchi? —dice Kise una vez ha terminado su presentación y sabe que será difícil quitárselo de encima ahora que lo ha visto—. ¡Kurokocchi, ¿eres tú?! —Kise está a punto de lanzarse sobre él como tantas veces en secundaria, cuando Kasamatsu le ordena mantener la compostura. Tienen que examinar su condición física, así como ver su capacidad en un primer entrenamiento, no hay tiempo para viejas reuniones, dice, severo y Kuroko no puede evitar agradecerle en secreto una última vez.

Kasamatsu-senpai lo ha salvado tres veces ese día, pero sabe que no podrá esconderse de Kise para siempre.

.

Los ejercicios de calentamiento resultan brutales. En más de una ocasión, Kuroko está a punto de vomitar, aferrado a la pared más cercana y completamente olvidado de Kise. La idea de que pasó varios meses sin entrenar (desde que dejó Teikou), le pasa por la cabeza como una de las posibles causas de su malestar, pero también sabe con certeza que el nivel de Kaijou es alto y que aunque el senpai se ve sensato, tiene cierta vena sadística en él, porque no los detiene ni siquiera cuando por fin vomita y muchos otros de sus compañeros sucumben ante la presión. Incluso Kise está cansado, por lo que puede observar por el rabillo del ojo, aunque no en tan mal estado como él.

Al verlos, Kasamatsu Yukio piensa que esas con las consecuencias de provenir del mejor equipo de basketball de la liga de Secundaria, la tan aclamada y temida "Generación de los Milagros". Al ser portadores de tanto talento, sin duda fueron mimados por sus entrenadores, cuidados a tal extremo que no le sorprendería saber que en realidad no había entrenamiento formal. Pero ahora están en Kaijou y talento o no para respaldarlos, tendrán que acostumbrarse al ritmo de trabajo, donde no habrá beneficios especiales para estrellas como ellos.

—Muy bien —los llama, tras una hora de verlos ir y venir por el gimnasio, a lo que todos responden con un gruñido de alivio, antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo—. Formen dos equipos, quiero ver cómo se desenvuelven en un partido.

Kasamatsu puede escuchar sus quejas mientras se ayudan a levantarse unos a otros y casi espera al tal Kise y a su compañero Kuroko haciendo lo mismo, pero son los únicos que parecen emocionados ante la perspectiva, una oportunidad perfecta para demostrar sus habilidades.

—¡Eso no es justo! —lo escucha decir, en voz muy alta y con un tono de quejica que le pone de nervios—. ¡Yo quería estar con Kurokocchi! ¡Senpai, dile que me cambie el lugar!

—Jugarás donde estás —dice Kasamatsu, masajeándose las sienes ante un inminente dolor de cabeza—. Si deseas ser parte del equipo tienes que trabajar con todos, no solo con Kuroko.

—¡Pero yo soy el único que...! —dice, antes de que la mirada de advertencia de Kasamatsu lo detenga, cosa que lamentará después. Cuando, en el transcurso de la partida de práctica, Kuroko revele su habilidad especial, un pase tan veloz que sólo araña las manos de sus compañeros antes de desaparecer y que Kise, estando en el equipo contrario, no duda en interceptar, de manera que los puntos se inclinan a su favor rápidamente.

Kasamatsu escuchó hablar del jugador fantasma cuando estaba en secundaria, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse al equipo de Teikou, ni de conocer las habilidades de la generación milagrosa salvo por los rumores de otros, que siempre le parecieron exagerados. Ahora, al verlo con sus propios ojos, el asombro logra paralizarlo por un momento, cuando sopesa las posibilidades de que un dúo entre esos dos los lleve a la victoria. Porque Kise tiene razón y sólo él puede detener los pases de Kuroko.

Sin embargo, cuando el partido termina, se da cuenta de que sus sueños quizá son demasiado ingenuos por el momento, porque al parecer hay mucho de Teikou que desconoce y Kuroko se lo demuestra cuando esquiva a Kise con maestría, sin duda enojado, aunque no precisamente por haber perdido. Hay alguna clase de historia oculta entre los dos y hasta que no se resuelva, no podrán ser un equipo que aspire a al campeonato de Japón.

.

Kise no está seguro de por qué (y ese es su error), Kuroko lo evita todos los días y de las formas más ingeniosas, desde hace casi un mes. Pensó que se le pasaría y trató de acercarse el segundo día de clases (incluso se levantó más temprano de lo usual), pero su antigüo compañero de escuela desapareció de su vista usando su habilidad de "misdirection" nada más Kise le dijo "hola". No tuvo suerte tampoco por la tarde, ni el día siguiente, mucho menos una semana después y al final decidió conformarse con los entrenamientos, en donde al menos Kuroko le dirige la palabra, aunque sólo por cortesía.

—Escuchen, ustedes dos —dice Kasamatsu una tarde, tras finalizar el entrenamiento y cuando ya casi todos se han marchado a los vestidores, quejándose como es rutina de lo brutal de los menús—. Kise, Kuroko.

—¿Qué sucede, senpai?

—Tienen talento aunque eso ya lo saben —dice, dirigiendo la vista de uno a otro, consciente de que no han arreglado el problema entre ellos, sea el que sea—. Quiero que sean jugadores regulares para Kaijou.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Kuroko y es de las pocas ocasiones en que lo ha escuchado hablar, así como lucir emocionado, cuando hasta ahora la única emoción que ha mostrado es enojo.

—Pero no puedo admitirlos si siguen así —dice—. No sé qué problema tengan, pero está afectando al rendimiento del equipo. Déjense de niñerías, no les pido que lo resuelvan porque eso es asunto suyo, pero si quieren seguir en el equipo, trabajen como uno.

—Está bien —dice Kuroko y por un instante, Kise tiene la esperanza de que todo volverá a ser como antes. Como esos días en Teikou en que jugaban basketball junto con Aomine y tras terminar, iban a comprar dulces para Murasakibara y paletas de hielo para ellos. Pero aunque Kuroko ha aceptado la condición de Kasamatsu, todavía no se ve con las fuerzas para tratar de arreglar la situación, por lo que deja a Kise solo tras un minuto de silencio entre ambos.

Kuroko detesta el orgullo y la vanidad de otros jugadores, por eso no se da cuenta de que al dejar a Kise solo, de que al seguir con su política de silencio y su afán de venganza, está siendo igual que ellos. Igual que la Generación de los Milagros.

.

Para Kise, cualquier esperanza de hacer las paces con Kuroko, se desvanece conforme los días en el calendario avanzan. Abril deja paso a Mayo y Mayo a Junio, sin que Kuroko responda a sus intentos de conversación. Al parecer, para Kuroko arreglar el problema, no significa lo mismo que para él. Y aunque Kasamatsu-senpai sigue viéndolos de manera sospechosa, se ha conformado con el cambio en Kuroko, cuyos pases siempre se dirigen a Kise, más no sus palabras y mucho menos su atención fuera de la cancha.

_Las cosas no pueden seguir así_, piensa Kise una tarde, cuando se dirige a casa en compañía de una chica que no tardará en confesársele, por la mirada en sus ojos. No obstante, su afirmación carece de fundamentos y se aferra al único hecho de que pronto será su cumpleaños, por lo cual forzosamente tendrán que hacer las paces.

Pero su cumpleaños pasa sin mayores incidentes, sin contar, por supuesto, la montaña de regalos de sus admiradoras y una que otra confesión. Incluso los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros le envían saludos por mensajes de texto (sí, hasta ese "Muérete" de Midorimacchi cuenta), pero Kuroko permanece en silencio ante él y Kise ya ha tenido suficiente.

Al día siguiente, un caluroso 19 de Junio en el que el sol crea espejismos en cada esquina, Kise aborda a Kuroko en su camino a casa y tras fingir durante todo el día lo mejor posible que no había cambiado nada entre los dos.

—¡Kurokocchi! —dice a voz en cuello, corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo, pero también porque una chica viene detrás de él—. Kurokocchi, tenemos que hablar.

—Me parece que no, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, pero se detiene, de manera que su silueta de espaldas hacia un sol que se esconde, por un momento parece un fantasma gris—. No tengo nada que hablar contigo que no sea relacionado con los entrenamientos y todo lo ha dicho ya Kasamatsu-senpai.

—¡No! ¡Espera...! ¡No te dejaré ir hasta que hables conmigo! —dice, cuando su carrera termina en frente de él con un movimiento brusco y antes de ponerle las manos sobre los hombros del uniforme de Kaijou, el traje gris y demasiado formal para él.

—Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar, Kise-kun? —dice Kuroko, resignado, pues sabe de lo insistente que puede ser Kise cuando se lo propone.

—¡Kurokocchi, ¿estás enojado conmigo?! —lo interrumpe Kise, con voz entrecortada tras haber recorrido una larga distancia, persiguiendo y siendo perseguido—. ¿Por qué, Kurokocchi? ¡No lo entiendo! Cuando dejaste el equipo de basketball en Teikou, te busqué por todas partes.

—Me sorprende, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko y su tono de voz está lleno de desdén—. Dado que los miembros de la Generación sólo piensan en sí mismos, me sorprende que me hayas buscado.

—Sí, éramos egoístas. Yo todavía lo soy —dice Kise, en un tono que casi parece burlarse de las razones de Kuroko—. Éramos inmaduros, éramos los mejores. ¡Teníamos 13 años, Kurokocchi! No pretendo excusarme del todo, porque yo también me creía el mejor, pero, ¿cómo puedes exigirle madurez a niños de 13 años, Kurokocchi? ¿O es que acaso tú no te sentías poderoso al estar en la cancha?

—¡Claro que sí! —dice Kuroko, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Kise, bañado por el sol de la tarde, creando destellos dorados a su alrededor—. Pero el último año ya no podía llamarse equipo y los últimos partidos eran simples masacres para alimentar su vanidad. Cada quien confiaba en sí mismo y así fue, incluso en ese último partido contra el equipo de Ogiwara-kun.

—Lo sé —dice Kise, recordando la lesión del mejor amigo de Kuroko, causada por Akashi y su "ankle break", aunque no de manera intencional. Kise había oído que el chico nunca podría jugar basketball de nuevo, lo que desequilibró a Kuroko y en última instancia, lo obligó a retirarse del equipo sin decir adiós—. Lo comprendí cuando te fuiste, Kurokocchi. Lo importante que eras para el equipo, lo que habíamos hecho. Pero no soy lo suficientemente maduro como para jugar basketball con pura lógica y buenas intenciones. No es tan simple, Kurokocchi. Aún así, entiendo lo que quieres decir. El trabajo en equipo es divertido, jugar con Kasamatsu-senpai y los demás también. Jugar contigo también. Pero sólo si tú quieres hacerlo.

—Kise-kun...

—Además —dice Kise—. Tú estás siendo igual de orgulloso —lo acusa, quizá como último recurso, pues no puede detectar cambio alguno en su rostro y por ende, no sabe qué impresión han causado sus palabras—. Creyéndote mejor que nosotros por ser más maduro y todo eso. Siento mucho lo de tu amigo, Kurokocchi. Y creo que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, meter algo de sensatez en la cabeza de Akashicchi, por ejemplo. Pero sólo si tú quieres.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko y por un momento lo engaña con sus palabras—. Me comporté como un idiota, buscando venganza y despreciándolos por no pensar lo mismo que yo. Pero tienes razón. No éramos lo suficientemente maduros, ahora lo somos. Y...

—¿Y?

—Seré la sombra de tu luz —promete, soltándose de su agarre y comenzando a alejarse, hacia un sol que ya está a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte—. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, Kise-kun. Pronto será la Inter-High y tenemos que prepararnos, porque seguramente Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun y los demás estarán ahí.

Kuroko no escucha la respuesta de Kise y no es que resulte relevante, porque dada la plática que han tenido, ya no puede seguir fingiendo más. Kuroko sabía que Kise acudiría a Kaijou cuando vio su hoja de elecciones una tarde en el club y eligió la misma escuela por la misma razón. Sabía que Kise era el más cercano a comprenderlo y ayudarlo. Sabía que había elegido a Kise, antes que éste a él.

**Fin del Capítulo [1/3]**


	2. Presente

**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Semi-Universo Alterno. Kaijou!Kuroko.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Tiempo.  
**Tema: **02. Presente.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

A Kasamatsu Yukio le importan sus compañeros de equipo. Puede que no lo demuestre o que sus acciones se vean malinterpretadas, pues los golpes e insultos distan mucho de la idea tan vendida del cariño como muestra de interés, pero no significa que le pasen desapercibidos sus cambios. Por ejemplo (y puede que no tenga ningún mérito por ello, pues es demasiado obvio), no tarda en darse cuenta del cambio en la relación entre Kise y Kuroko, que comienzan a tratarse con mayor familiaridad de un día a otro y sin explicación alguna.

Quizá, de manera demasiado familiar.

—¡Kurokocchi, ese pase fue muy bueno! —dice Ryouta en uno de los entrenamientos, por sobre las voces de todos, que no tardarán en acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto del rubio—. Te mereces un premio por ello.

El premio es un beso. O al menos, el intento de uno. Ryouta cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia Kuroko, engañando a todos por un instante, para ser repelido momentos después con un pase de ignición.

—Kise-kun, deja de hacer tonterías —pide Kuroko, regresando a su posición inicial para resumir el partido. Kise se queja una vez más antes de hacerle caso y aunque Kasamatsu se alegra de verlos trabajando juntos por el bienestar del equipo, no puede evitar pensar que ha salido de un problema para entrar en otro.

.

Kasamatsu decide hacer un campamento de entrenamiento como medida extra antes de la Inter-High. Tiene como excusa no sólo el verano, que extiende sus alas alrededor del campus y el inmenso calor que hace imposible estar en el gimnasio más de dos horas seguidas, sino también las ventajas que proporciona la arena y el terreno desigual de la playa.

Se marchan la primera semana de Julio, en un autobús que parece un asador tras media hora de camino y en donde muchos sucumben, sumiéndose en un sueño turbulento inducido por el sol. Kise es uno de ellos, o al menos así parece, rendido como un niño pequeño sobre el hombro de Kuroko, cuyo rostro es una máscara de resignación. Otros, en cambio, no dejan de alborotar en la parte trasera del autobús escolar, lanzándose agua de sus botellas ahora calientes y preguntándose si conocerán a alguna chica linda por casualidad. Parece un campamento como los que tenían cuando iban en primaria, un recuerdo nostálgico para Kasamatsu durante un segundo. Un recuerdo que lo hace enojar.

—¡Escuchen! —dice, poniéndose de pie, ya que el entrenador dormita o finge hacerlo a su lado, por lo que él tiene que poner el orden—. Quiero que se comporten, más vale que lo hagan —dice y siente un placer maligno al ver que ha interrumpido el sueño del rubio, que lo mira asustado desde su asiento al lado del pequeño Kuroko—. No necesito recordarles que la Inter-High está próxima, pero quizás sí debo recordarles que, así como este idiota —señala a Kise—, hay otros miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Y nos enfrentaremos a ellos. ¿Creen que están jugando como ustedes mientras nosotros nos vamos de playa?

—Probablemente Aominecchi sí —murmura Kise y Kuroko asiente, aunque por un momento una sombra cruza su rostro, que pasa tan desapercibida como casi todo en él.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a ser? ¿Queremos ganar o no? Porque los que vienen a jugar... —Kasamatsu hace sonar sus nudillos y esta vez incluso el entrenador se despierta, buscando alarmado la fuente del sonido, sólo para encontrar a su capitán haciendo amenazas como es costumbre.

—¡Queremos ganar! —responde Hakayama desde el fondo y Kasamatsu no sabe decir si es bueno o no que sus anteriores gritos sean sustituidos por pedidos de rebounds una y otra vez. Sin embargo, el discurso logra subir la moral del equipo, Kasamatsu puede verlo en los ojos de todos, que le devuelven la mirada con fiereza y decisión. La Generación de los Milagros los espera y para él, en la Inter-High, también hay una oportunidad de redención.

.

Esa noche y después de un entrenamiento atroz, Kise se desploma en su cama sin desvestirse. Kasamatsu no bromeaba cuando decía que los menús resultarían más difíciles, pero Kise nunca imaginó que tendría tantos problemas. Al no ser una superficie sólida, jugar en la arena requiere mayor resistencia en las piernas, así como fuerza para impulsarse y otro tanto más para agarrar el balón, que de otro modo resulta resbaladizo al estar cubierto de arena. Es una locura y ha conseguido un bronceado que probablemente a su mánager no le gustará, pero sería una mentira decir que no se divirtió.

¿Hace cuánto no se divierte de esa manera? No puede recordarlo con exactitud. Es probable que desde su segundo año en Teikou y primero en el equipo de basketball de la secundaria. Después de incorporarse, pasar por un arduo entrenamiento (¿es que su vida no es más que una sucesión de arduos entrenamientos?) y convertirse en regular. Cuando las tardes eran de irse a casa con todos, pasar por dulces y tontear. Cuando todavía eran un equipo y antes de que el supervisor Shirogane falleciera...

¡Ah, pero esos son malos recuerdos! Recuerdos de cuando deseaba ser como Aominecchi, incluso destronarlo; recuerdos de sueños, un ridículo sin sentido. Kise no quiere pensar más en ellos, aunque fue en Teikou donde ganó el derecho a ser parte de la Generación de los Milagros, donde superó la desidia y el aburrimiento y donde conoció a Kuroko. En su lugar, Kise se deleita con los recuerdos de sus meses en Kaijou, que no han sido muchos y que sin embargo, ostentan una gran diferencia con lo sucedido en Teikou. Y lo hacen entender, con mayor exactitud, a qué se refería Kuroko con el trabajo en equipo. Así que ahora disfruta de hacer pases y dar palabras de apoyo, con los golpecitos amistosos en el hombro que le dan cuando hace una anotación, incluso con los gritos de Kasamatsu. Eso es ser un equipo (no como en Teikou) y Kuroko se lo ha enseñado.

Kise sonríe ante la idea (ante la imagen) que Kuroko evoca y se levanta de la cama, donde ha estado vagando entre ensueños por al menos una hora. Tiene sed y se dirige a la cocina del hotel para ver si puede conseguir un vaso con agua, cuando ve a una figura negra contra la luz de la luna, avanzando hacia la costa, como si quisiese fundirse con el mar. No hace falta decir que se lleva un susto de muerte y que la sed se desvanece como una de sus prioridades.

La figura avanza unos cuantos metros más sobre la blanca arena de la playa y Kise la observa con ojos dorados que parecen absorber la luz de luna, hasta que la figura se sienta en la arena, dejándolo ver, cuando una nube cubre la luna, los rasgos de Kuroko.

—¿Kurokocchi? —Kise sabe que no deberían de estar fuera de los dormitorios y que si los descubren, les aguarda un severo castigo, pero dado que Kuroko burló la red de seguridad de Kasamatsu y dado que siente curiosidad al verlo tan melancólico, bien piensa que vale la pena correr el riesgo.

Las pisadas de Kuroko están frescas en la arena. Kise las evita dejando las suyas propias justo a su lado, como si hubieran caminado juntos hacia ese lugar y de alguna forma, lo han hecho. El joven no parece sorprendido de verlo, cuando Kise se sienta a su lado y le regala una sonrisa. No está seguro de por qué, pero al parecer han estado pensando en las mismas cosas, sorteando los mismos recuerdos, tras una tarde tan diferente a las de los campamentos en Teikou. No es que no hubiera diversión en ese tiempo, lo que duele es que había y luego se esfumó.

—No puedo esperar a ver qué tan fuerte serán —dice Kise, tras un rato de silencio, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas levantadas y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Antes de responderle, Kuroko no puede evitar pensar que tiene razón, no son más que unos niños todavía, aunque Kise ya haya cumplido dieciséis y su figura, enfundada en unas bermudas color caqui y una playera blanca, aparezca en revistas que mujeres de todas las edades en Japón leen. Sin embargo, el pensamiento dura apenas un instante y se desvía hacia lo que ha dicho, una afirmación en lugar de una pregunta. Ambos saben que serán fuertes, la pregunta es qué tanto y cómo harán para sortear ese poder.

—Pronto encontraremos a todos de nuevo, ¿no es así? Aominecchi, Midorimacchi... —cada nombre trae recuerdos diferentes para ambos. Para Kise, Aomine representa rivalidad y Midorima molestia. Para Kuroko, Aomine es dolor y Midorima un enigma, pero también están Akashi y Murasakibara, así como enemigos de otros equipos a sortear—. ¿Sabes? —añade Kise, mientras Kuroko sigue sopesando el nombre de Aomine, como si fuera el regusto de una comida particularmente difícil de digerir—. Antes... Ya sabes, me gustaba un poco Aominecchi.

—A mí también —dice Kuroko, sus primeras palabras en toda la noche y sólo para decir algo que ya resultaba dolorosamente obvio para él y para todos—. Antes —puntualiza.

Kise recuerda cómo eran inseparables, la sincronización perfecta en juegos y competiciones, la preocupación de Kuroko cuando Aomine se perdió. Pero también se da cuenta de que no conoce del todo los detalles, de que Kuroko es un enigma para él, a pesar de haber pasado dos años juntos en Teikou y unos cuantos meses más en Kaijou. Y sabe que es una prueba más de la ceguera que los aquejaba a todos y que hizo a Aomine distanciarse, no sólo de él, Kuroko, su compañero, sino de todos.

Kise lo admiraba (no, aún lo hace) y se unió al club de basketball con el motivo expreso de estar con él. Sin embargo, si para Kuroko no funcionó, mucho menos para él. Y pronto, mientras Kuroko sufría por Aomine, Kise sufría por él. _Suena ridículo_, piensa Kise, hundiendo su rostro en sus piernas, bañadas de arena que se desprende lanzando brillos plateados para volver a la inmensidad de su morada. _Suena ridículo, pero, ¿no es verdad?_.

—Y ahora me gustas tú —dice Kise, dándole voz a sus pensamientos, de nuevo volcados al pasado, en donde a base primero de rivalidad, luego de admiración y por último de interés, se enamoró de Kuroko. De su trabajo incansable, de su humor extraño, de su silencio hosco. De cómo no lo adoraba como otras chicas, ni lo subestimaba como otros jugadores y lo aceptaba (o no) como era. Hasta llegar a confiar en él, ahora en Kaijou.

—Vamos, Kise-kun. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano —Kuroko se pone de pie y a Kise no le sorprende la falta de respuesta. Hace falta tiempo para procesar las cosas y es muy pronto todavía, pero no piensa perder la esperanza. Puede ser impaciente e inmaduro, pero cuando se trata de Kuroko, esperar se le da mejor. Sino, no lo habría hecho durante tantos años.

.

A pesar de las preocupaciones de Kasamatsu, que se vuelve más irritable conforme pasan los días, Kaijou consigue hacerse un lugar en la Inter-High tras unas preliminares un poco apretadas. Hasta el momento, el equipo formado por Kise y Kuroko para encestar puntos no ha fallado y la defensa permanece fuerte, protegida por él y Moriyama, cuando no está mandando saludos a las chicas de las gradas. Sin embargo, sólo han competido dentro del distrito de Kanagawa y el verdadero peligro está en la Inter-High, donde se reunen las escuelas más poderosas y en donde, no es de sorprenderse, figuran los nombres de las escuelas donde asiste el resto de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

En su primer partido se enfrentan con la Preparatoria Meisei, derrotándolos con un marcador 60-43. A su vez, ven avanzar a escuelas como Touou donde se encuentra Aomine, Yousen donde se encuentra Murasakibara, Shuutoku donde se encuentra Midorima y Rakuzan, donde se encuentra Akashi. Este año, además, se alzó una nueva estrella, una preparatoria privada y nueva, cuyo nombre, Seirin, no le es desconocido a Kuroko. Pensaba atender a dicha preparatoria y por eso, cuando los encuentra de camino a los vestidores una tarde, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido estar con ellos. Parecen divertidos.

Su primer encuentro con un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros sucede en los octavos de final, en donde tienen que enfrentarse a Shuutoku y a su lanzador estrella y ex-compañero, Midorima Shintaro. Ni Kise ni Kuroko se han llevado nunca bien con él, pues es demasiado serio para su gusto, pero eso no significa que no lo respeten.

—Veo que sigues con los viejos hábitos, Midorimacchi —saluda Kise, mientras hacen calentamientos previos al partido y entre ellos, muchas maniobras de intimidación. El joven, cuyo cabello recuerda al bosque en primavera, frondoso y verde como la vida, se da la vuelta para mirarlo, acomodándose los lentes en su propio ademán de intimidación. Lleva un peluche bajo el brazo, algo que se ve ridículo considerando su edad. Los dedos de su mano izquierda, que se cierran en un puño cuando baja la mano, están vendados con sumo cuidado—. Todavía crees en Oha Asa y todo eso.

—Kise —dice el joven a modo de saludo—. Tú también sigues con los viejos hábitos —dice, dirigiéndole una mirada a Kuroko, que se ha posicionado al lado del rubio para decirle que el capitán desea que se deje de tonterías y se ponga a calentar. Era bien sabido entre todos en la Generación que Kise andaba tras Kuroko, pero nunca pensó que su sueño se haría realidad, al menos parcialmente.

—Hola —saluda Kuroko, cortés como siempre y con la voz carente de cualquier matiz. Podría llegar a afirmarse que no siente nada en particular al ver a un ex-compañero de equipo, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delata. Ante él, está el primer paso de su venganza.

—¡Este no es momento para reuniones nostálgicas! —los interrumpe Kasamatsu, quien llega a su lado echando chispas y con las manos apretadas en puños, listas para golpear. Lo que el joven no sabe, aunque sospecha por el tenso silencio que flota entre los tres, es que la conversación dista mucho de ser una reunión nostálgica y que en realidad, se están desafiando en silencio, recordando viejas afrentas e ideando nuevas formas de luchar.

—Nos veremos en la cancha, Midorimacchi —promete Kise, apuntándolo con un largo dedo que sólo logra que Midorima parpadee ofendido—. Vamos a ganar.

—Hasta luego —dice Kuroko, que no cree necesario proferir palabras de intimidación. Quiere que hablen los hechos, el nuevo pase que ha ideado y la velocidad de Kise, que lo guía hacia los demás como si fuera un niño, con un brazo sobre su hombro.

Los calentamientos no se extienden mucho y son seguidos por una reunión táctica. Kasamatsu exige saber todo lo que saben de Midorima Shintaro, cuyos tiros perfectos son conocidos en toda el área de Tokyo por su extrañeza y complejidad. Nunca ha fallado uno solo y puede realizarlos desde cualquier lugar de la cancha, como comprobarán durante el partido. Son tiros peligrosos porque significan tres puntos y ahí reside el gran orgullo de Midorima. Pero logran encontrar su punto débil tras medio partido, cuando Kuroko, entrenado para distinguir los cambios en los movimientos humanos, se da cuenta de que Midorima se hace cada vez más lento conforme el tiro es más lejano y preciso.

De este modo, logran no sólo robarle el balón en un sinfín de ocasiones, sino también el partido. Moriyama y Hayakawa se encargan de ello, saltando en el momento preciso en que el balón abandona las manos de Midorima, para pasarlo a Kuroko, que lo dirige a Kise sin vacilar. Sus puntos no aumentan en 3 con cada anotación, pero se las arreglan para sobrepasar el marcador y avanzar de ronda.

—Nos veremos de nuevo —promete Midorima, cuya voz ha perdido profundidad. Su semblante luce como el de alguien perdido y confuso, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de lado su orgullo y amenazarlos—. La próxima vez...

—No le hagan caso —dice un chico a su lado, de cabello negro y también un incordio durante el partido. Si Kise no mal recuerda, su nombre es Takao y estuvo marcándolo durante la mayoría del partido, antes de decidir marcar a Kuroko, sólo para ser burlado por él—. Shin-chan es un tsundere y no sabe perder con honor.

—Cállate, Takao —dice Midorima antes de marcharse.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —pregunta Kise, sorprendido por la camaradería que nunca creyó ver en él y su promesa de retaliación.

—Creo que sí —dice Kuroko, dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa para no revelar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Takao le recuerda a él, de alguna forma. Y Midorima es como Kise antes de su plática y varios meses de jugar juntos. Por eso no quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero si las cosas siguen su curso, sin duda Midorima Shintaro estará bien eventualmente.

.

A nadie sorprende la alineación de los cuartos de final: Rakuzan, Yousen, Senshinkan, Onita, Karasuno, Toou, Seirin y Kaijou se alzan como las preparatorias más fuertes y sólo tres de ellas tendrán reconocimientos oficiales.

—Era de esperarse de Akashicchi y Aominecchi —dice Kise, mientras se sientan en las gradas en su día libre, en el que se llevarán a cabo dos partidos de los cuartos de final—. Pero ese equipo, Seirin, de verdad me sorprende. No pensé que llegarían tan lejos.

—Tienen disciplina —comenta Kasamatsu a su lado, con los brazos cruzados como para protegerse de la muchedumbre a su alrededor, reunida para contemplar el talento de Aomine Daiki de Toou—. Su entrenadora es buena, muy buena, si ha podido traer a un equipo casi nuevo a estas alturas. Me pregunto cuál será su menú de entrenamiento.

—Debe de ser terrorífico, ¿verdad, Kurokocchi? —pregunta el rubio, inclinándose hacia su compañero, sólo para encontrar un semblante serio, con los ojos fijos en la cancha donde los jugadores calientan los músculos. Kuroko afirmó que _antes_ le gustaba Aomine, pero Kise lo duda, aunque resulte doloroso. Todavía se preocupa por él (tiene la vista fija en él), todavía piensa en el compañero perdido y la manera de recuperarlo. Porque Aomine ha demostrado ser imparable e implacable contra sus enemigos, que caen como moscas a su alrededor tras marcadores demasiado altos, pesados sobre su moral. Y no parece haber nadie ahí para detenerlo. Es probable que sólo estén sentados para ver una masacre—. Oye, Kurokocchi.

Kuroko no hace ningún ademán que le indique que lo escucha. Kise no quiere que la historia se repita, no va a dejar que sea así, cuando tantas cosas han cambiado (su propia visión del mundo, por ejemplo) y se decide a tomar medidas extremas. Aprovechando que Kasamatsu está distraido hablando con Moriyama, ambos con el rostro serio de quien estudia a posibles enemigos, la mano de Kise repta por los asientos de plástico hasta encontrar la de Kuroko, que sacude suavemente para llamar su atención.

—No importa lo que pase —dice, obviando la felicidad que siente al ver que el otro no se deshace de su agarre, mezclada con tristeza ante su semblante lejano—. Le ganaremos a Aominecchi. Es una promesa.

—Sí —dice Kuroko, pero ambos saben que es muy poco probable que eso suceda. Podrán verse en las finales, pero, ¿ganar...?

Y no es que sean demasiado orgullosos o que desprecien a otros competidores, como Seirin, que está preparándose para enfrentarse a Toou o a Karasuno, al que enfrentarán al día siguiente, es que desean demasiado enfrentarse a Aomine y traducen ese deseo en resultados, aunque la meta del equipo sea obtener el primer lugar.

El partido empieza y la algarabía se alza a su alrededor, pero los miembros del equipo se van quedando cada vez más silenciosos, hasta el punto en que parecen no respirar. Es una masacre, Kise tiene razón, pero no tan sangrienta como anteriores de Toou. Seirin se defiende con uñas y dientes y su jugador estrella, casi tan alto como Aomine, le da tanta pelea al as de Toou que hace renacer la esperanza en el rostro de Kuroko. Falta mucho para que Aomine se divierta en un partido y para que cambie la pésima actitud que tiene para con otros jugadores, pero la forma en que pelea contra Kagami Taiga es en sí una esperanza. Mostrando su máximo potencial, haciendo jugada tras jugada e incluso sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa no tenga la cualidad de ser sincera y alegre como antaño.

Seirin pierde, pero Aomine gana una esperanza que casi nadie, salvo Kise y Kuroko pueden adivinar. La del rival que ha estado esperando desde que iban en Teikou, la de un igual con quien jugar.

—Si ese chico, Kagami ha podido hacerlo, yo también —dice Kise, henchido de orgullo y anticipación por jugar—. Aominecchi verá lo mucho que hemos cambiado, ¿verdad, Kurokocchi?

—Sí —afirma Kuroko y su semblante es completamente diferente del que tenía al inicio del partido. Luce confiado, también deseoso de poner los pies en la cancha, aunque para encontrarse con Aomine tendrán que sortear varios juegos más—. Ganaremos —dice y esta vez es él quien busca la mano de Kise, para chocar puños en señal de confianza.

.

Aomine los espera en las semifinales, un peldaño más en su camino hacia la meta. Para Kise y Kuroko, sin embargo, significa también una oportunidad de enmendar el pasado, de volver a aquellos días en donde jugaban los tres y no como entes por separado. Pero aunque ese es su deseo, Aomine no se los deja fácil e incluso se burla de sus palabras, que califica como estúpidas.

_El único que puede ganarme soy yo_, le recuerda a Kise cuando le roba el balón, con un toque tan ligero como una pluma. _¿Qué pueden hacer contra mí?_. No mucho, es cierto. Los partidos no se ganan solo con esperanza y aunque han entrenado duro, Toou los pone en su lugar con una dolorosa bofetada, un marcador con doce puntos de diferencia.

Nadie podría decir a ciencia cierta quién está más afectado tras la aplastante derrota, pues aunque consiguen hacerse lugar para una partida por el tercer lugar, el ánimo del equipo se encuentra destrozado. Kasamatsu, por no poder llevar a su equipo más lejos. Moriyama y Hayakawa, por sentirse inútiles ante un prodigio, sentimiento que otros jugadores han experimentado al enfrentarse contra Aomine. Kuroko, al saber que no ha olvidado, al entender que en realidad no quiere olvidar. Aomine interceptó todos sus pases, como en el pasado, a pesar de estar en el equipo rival y en lugar de convertirse en una carta para la victoria, con ayuda de Kise, sólo contribuyó a incrementar el marcador de Toou, de manera que el entrenador lo sustituyó en el tercer cuarto.

—¡No te preocupes, Kurokocchi! —dijo Kise cuando lo vio retirarse hacia la banca, alicaído, perdido como en ese último partido de Teikou, que destruyó durante un tiempo su gusto por el basketball—. Ganaré por ti. Por nosotros. Por el bien de Aominecchi. Ya lo verás —entonces le ofreció el puño cerrado y aunque lucía cansado, así como desmoralizado, Kuroko creyó en él y chocó su puño, en muestra de solidaridad.

Quizá fue esto lo que hizo más difícil la derrota y más tortuoso observar el partido. Kise quería cumplir su promesa, no sólo con Kuroko, sino también con Momoi, que los visitó en Kaijou el día anterior al partido, pero en su afán de hacerlo, resultó más lastimado.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —preguntó en el último cuarto, dándole esperanzas a todos en Kaijou de que la victoria no era imposible—. Siempre quise ser como tú, Aominecchi. Te admiraba. Pero desde hoy dejaré de hacerlo. Me rindo en admirarte —así como se había rendido en quererlo alguna vez. Sus palabras desataron la guerra, el último intento desesperado y casi exitoso de Kaijou por ganar.

Kise lo mantuvo en secreto incluso para Kuroko, pero en el partido demostró ser confiable (incluso más que él mismo Kuroko), cuando develó su técnica de copiado, aún imperfecta pero impactante, en la medida en que los movimientos de Aomine se volvieron suyos y los puntos comenzaron a subir.

—Ganaré aunque muera —declaró el rubio a su oponente, robándole el balón justo como éste lo había hecho minutos antes—. Por mi equipo.

Tan valiente afirmación no se sostiene, aunque el sentimiento sí. Kise ha cambiado mucho desde que juega en Kaijou, desde que Kuroko y él prometieron traer a viejos amigos de vuelta, meter un poco de sensatez en las cabezas de un montón de niños con el ego inflado. Por eso, Kuroko se une a sus lágrimas cuando suena el timbre que anuncia el final del partido y no es de sorprenderse que el resto del equipo haga lo mismo, cada uno por motivos diferentes y a la vez por el mismo.

—Lo siento —dice Kise, después de que los equipos se saludan y el equipo de Toou se dirige hacia los vestuarios, sin mirar atrás—. Lo siento mucho. Quería ganar con todos... De verdad quería hacerlo... —resulta desmoralizante mirarlo llorar tan frenéticamente, cuando su rostro siempre está adornado de una sonrisa y sus labios llenos de bromas. Kise fija su vista en Kuroko, la disculpa va dirigida especialmente a él. Y aunque Kuroko siente su dolor, aunque lo comparte con una nitidez que casi podría ser telepatía, no puede ofrecerle palabras de consuelo, que llegan por parte de Kasamatsu y muy a su estilo.

—Lo sé —dice su senpai, revolviendo su cabello rubio como si fuera un niño cuyo juguete nuevo se ha roto—. Sé que querías hacerlo y yo también. Tenemos que entrenar más. La próxima vez...

El próximo partido tendrá lugar al día siguiente, el partido por el tercer lugar en contra de Yousen. Pero las palabras de Kasamatsu resultan ciertas. Para ellos, la próxima vez llegará en la Copa de Invierno. Kise y Kuroko no son anotados como regulares para la final y no es sorpresa que ni Akashi ni Aomine decidan presentarse tampoco. Ya todo ha sido decidido.

.

Kaijou consigue el tercer lugar. Y en la ceremonia de premiación, a todos pasa desapercibido el que Kise y Kuroko no se hablen, achacándolo a la tristeza y posible enfado que pueden sentir por no haber jugado el partido final y más importante. Incluso permanecen callados de camino a casa, sentados juntos pero mirando en direcciones diferentes, como si el otro no existiera. Pero Kasamatsu, más interesado en el trofeo de bronce que descansa sobre sus piernas y en una nueva estrategia, ahora que conoce los poderes de casi todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, lo ignora completamente.

No es hasta unos días después, mientras observa la práctica, que nota un viejo patrón perjudicial para el equipo. Kuroko ya no dirige sus pases a Kise y éste se las arregla solo, robando el balón del equipo contrario. La eficiencia en encestar puntos no se ha reducido de manera drástica, pero es notoria, en la medida en que Kuroko, al ser incapaz de conectar sus pases con los demás miembros del equipo, no tiene nada qué hacer en la cancha.

—Esos idiotas —murmura enfadado, rechinando los dientes con la promesa de una paliza si siguen con sus tonterías. Con problemas que ni siquiera le han tratado de explicar para ver si puede resolverlos o ayudarles un poco. Puede entender que estén molestos y frustrados por su último partido contra Aomine de Toou, él también lo está, pero no se puede afirmar que perdieron de manera aplastante o sin honor—. Oigan ustedes —los llama al finalizar el entrenamiento, un deja vu de sus primeros meses en Kaijou.

—¿Qué sucede, senpai? —pregunta Kise, sin mirar a Kuroko, a su lado—. ¿Es muy urgente? Tengo trabajo.

—Lo es si te importa el equipo —dice Kasamatsu, conteniéndose de darle un golpe. Su as no es así y verlo alicaído, incluso triste, lo enoja—. Escuchen, no sé qué se traen entre manos otra vez, la mayor parte del tiempo no sé qué están pensando, pero soy su capitán. Y pueden confiar en mí si lo necesitan. Ya sé que el último partido contra Toou fue difícil para ustedes, pero no hay necesidad de que...

—Senpai —lo interrumpe Kuroko, que puede ser bastante intrusivo si se le da la gana—. Por favor, denos espacio a Kise-kun y a mí. No estamos enojados, ni tuvimos algún desacuerdo. Sólo queremos potenciar nuestras habilidades por separado. Y si eso nos ayuda a ser un equipo más fuerte, creo que es lo mejor.

—Bien —dice Kasamatsu, cuyo argumento ha sido totalmente desarmado—. Confío en ustedes y mientras no afecte al equipo está bien. Pueden irse.

Kasamatsu los ve marcharse sintiéndose un tanto confundido. Esos dos le dan más dolores de cabeza que nadie en el mundo y sabe que hay mucho más entre ellos que el deseo de ganarle a viejos amigos, pero no puede (y quizá sea mejor así) descifrar lo que en realidad piensan el uno del otro, ni cuáles son sus objetivos. Lo que sí es verdad es que necesitan dejar de confiar tanto en los pases de Kuroko y la fuerza de Kise y que si están tratando de trabajar en ello por separado, Kaijou se volverá un equipo más fuerte, capaz de cumplir el misterioso propósito de esos dos.

.

Tras cambiarse a su uniforme normal y aún en silencio, Kise y Kuroko se dirigen hacia la puerta. Kuroko, dispuesto a regresar a casa y Kise para encaminarse a su trabajo como modelo de medio tiempo. Aunque hablaron, en realidad Kuroko mintió a Kasamatsu, porque las únicas palabras entre ambos, después del partido contra Toou, fueron certeras y cortantes, muy distantes de una plática normal.

—Kise-kun, dejaré de enviarte pases.

—Está bien.

Y ambos se habían ceñido a su promesa, manteniendo un trato cordial fuera de los entrenamientos de Kaijou, pero todavía distante, como si temieran que el otro pudiese adivinar el verdadero motivo de tal separación. _La próxima vez, haré un pase que Aomine-kun no podrá detener_, un pase que además, aproveche las habilidades de Kise. _La próxima vez, no dejaré que todo el peso del partido recaiga sobre Kurokocchi, el as soy yo y Aominecchi se va a enterar_. Eso pensaban y por eso se habían distanciado, para trabajar por el bien del otro y del equipo y esa tarde, antes de alejarse en distintas direcciones, casi estuvieron a punto de confesarlo.

—Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, en la calle donde siempre se separan para ir por caminos diferentes. Kuroko para tomar el tren a casa y Kise para ir a trabajar.

—¿Qué sucede, Kurokocchi?

—Hagámonos fuertes juntos.

—Sí —sonríe Kise y estira su puño que choca con el de Kuroko, como no lo ha hecho en varios días, como un recordatorio de que aun falta enfrentarse a Akashi y muchos equipos antes que él, pero también como una promesa. Hacerse fuerte juntos y por el bien de un equipo, no como en Teikou donde el crecimiento, aunque exponencial, sucedía en solitario.

Nadie dice nada más y ambos parten. Pero es que, ¿en realidad son necesarias palabras entre los dos?

.

A pesar de su política de _no hablar_ ni interactuar mucho, para así concentrarse en nuevas técnicas (así como en los exámenes, que a Kise se le dan pésimo), otras personas que no conocen su arreglo no dudan en meterlos en todo tipo de situaciones. Desde invitaciones a karaokes donde Kise demuestra ser realmente bueno, como dijo alguna vez, hasta una visita a la casa del rubio, auspiciada por las hermanas del joven, todo el mundo confabula para verlos juntos. La mayoría no con mala intención, salvo las hermanas de Kise.

—¿Eh? ¿Así que tú eres Kurokocchi? —pregunta una de ellas, un día en que encuentran a Kuroko desprevenido fuera de la escuela. Las reconoce no sólo por el peculiar apodo, impuesto por Kise, sino por su parecido con éste en el cabello rubio y los ojos rasgados y dorados. Son gemelas y si se añade a Kise, podrían pasar por trillizos o algo así.

—Hola —saluda Kuroko con una reverencia, cortés pero ingenuo de las verdaderas intenciones de las chicas para estar ahí—. ¿Son las hermanas de Kise-kun?

—Es adorable —dice una de ellas, pasándole un brazo por el hombro, un rasgo que sin duda su hermano menor heredó—. Ya entiendo porqué Ryouta habla tanto de ti.

—¿Lo hace? —pregunta Kuroko, aunque no le sorprende descubrir que es así. Sus intentos y declaraciones se han hecho menos evidentes en los últimos meses, pero mentiría si dijera que ya no siente la mirada del rubio sobre él de vez en cuando, cargada de afecto y anhelo.

—Sí, claro. Kurokocchi esto, Kurokocchi aquello... Pensamos que nos íbamos a encontrar a una linda chica, pero Ryouta no tiene mal gusto, después de todo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —pregunta Kuroko, después de un rato de estar escuchándolas y cavilando la posibilidad de usar misdirection para salir de ahí. Porque entre Kise y sus hermanas, al menos Kise sabe respetar un poco más su espacio personal.

—Bueno... —dice una de ellas, que se presenta más tarde como Sanae—. Verás, Kise ha estado un poco triste en los últimos días. Y pensábamos darle una sorpresa para animarlo. Ahí entras tú.

—¿En qué...? —empieza a decir Kuroko, pero con la precisión que sólo se ve en las películas, las dos mujeres logran empujarlo hacia el asiento de un automóvil que ha estado esperándolas, en lo que realmente es un secuestro, a pesar de las risitas de las mujeres y el que en realidad lo estén llevando a un lugar relativamente seguro pero desconocido: su casa.

Kise se mudó a Kanagawa cuando decidió asistir a Kaijou, al contrario que él, que tiene que tomar todos los días el tren ligero desde Tokyo. Por lo cual, su nueva casa es todo un misterio para él, aunque duda que difiera mucho de la anterior, la cual visitó una vez con el resto de la Generación para estudiar para unos exámenes finales. La diferencia es que en esa ocasión no estaban presentes sus hermanas, ni eran tan cercanos como ahora, compañeros de equipo bajo más de un fin común.

Ryouta no los está esperando y luce sorprendido cuando sus hermanas empujan a Kuroko dentro de su cuarto y cierran la puerta, esperando sin duda que sea suficiente para consolar a su querido hermano menor. Kise estuvo ausente del entrenamiento de ese día debido a un trabajo urgente en su agencia de modelaje y por eso llegó a casa antes, para acostarse sobre su cama y no hacer nada más.

—Lo siento, Kurokocchi —dice, haciendo espacio entre las pilas de basura y revistas que poblan el piso de su habitación después de que Kuroko le explica la situación—. Yo no se los pedí... Ellas, bueno, actúan por su cuenta muchas veces, de verdad lo siento.

—Está bien, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, tomando asiento a los pies de la cama, donde un montón de libros abiertos en diversas páginas le indican que su dueño se rindió al tratar de estudiar.

—¿Sabes? —dice Kise, después de un rato—. Estaba pensando en el último partido contra Aominecchi —Kise busca los ojos de Kuroko en la creciente oscuridad y desliza su mano por sobre las sábanas, con un ruido que podría pasar desapercibido si la habitación no estuviese en silencio—. En cómo me sentí... No sé... Impotente, no podía hacer nada contra él. Sentí que no podría hacerlo nunca y aún así, suena extraño, ¿no? Me alegré de que no me lo dejara fácil, de saber que hay muchos retos por superar.

Aunque Kuroko comprende lo que dice Kise, no puede mentir diciendo que se siente igual, porque sus palabras le recuerdan mucho a Aomine y a lo que él también busca, un rival digno de vencer, alguien que no le tenga miedo y le de una buena partida. Y a él le falta mucho para llegar a ese punto, si es que puede hacerlo. Aún así, asiente ante las palabras de su compañero, de su luz, que por fin tiene el valor de tomarle la mano.

—Lo venceremos la próxima vez —dice y aunque de nuevo no recibe respuesta, al menos no una verbal, se conforma con el leve apretón de manos que Kuroko le regala. Y Kuroko a su vez, se conforma con la sonrisa que éste le dirige en la penumbra. Hay cosas que se entienden sin necesidad de hablarse. ¿Y quién iba a decir que todo sería tan diferente, a casi medio año de abandonar Teiko? No sólo como jugadores y personas, sino entre ellos.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	3. Futuro

**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Semi-Universo Alterno. Kaijou!Kuroko.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Tiempo.  
**Tema: **03. Futuro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Cuando el otoño llega, Kasamatsu sabe que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Fieles a su promesa, todos siguien entrenándose para la Copa de Invierno, que parece lejana y deja mucho espacio para jugar. Son jóvenes, después de todo y como le recuerda el entrenador un día, cuando Kasamatsu está a punto de golpearlos al verlos jugando a atraparse en medio del gimnasio. Son jóvenes y no deberían de sobrecargarse. Claro que, algunos se toman muy en serio dicha afirmación.

—Hey, Kuroko —dice Moriyama una tarde, mientras todos están en los vestidores, preparándose para irse a casa. Kasamatsu no planea inmiscuirse en la conversación, pero sus siguientes palabras lo mantienen alerta, muy a su pesar—. ¿Estás saliendo con Kise?

A Kasamatsu se le olvida que él también es joven, pero no le impide ser curioso de vez en cuando y sin que en realidad se dé cuenta de ello. En ese momento, clava sus ojos en Kuroko, al igual que otros a su alrededor, expectante de una respuesta, aunque para disimularlo se ayuda con su uniforme, que se pone con parsimonia. Kise es famoso por tener una legión de fans tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, de las cuales podría elegir a quien quiera, como Moriyama a veces dice entre quejas, por lo que resultaría muy curioso verlo elegir a Kuroko. No es que Kasamatsu no haya notado la manera en que Kise se comporta frente a él, tratando siempre de llamar su atención o luciendo descontento al no conseguirla, pero nunca ha visto ninguna señal de que Kuroko le corresponda.

Quizás ahí reside el misterio que impide que desvíe los ojos, mientras Kuroko, con toda la calma del mundo y tras dirigirle una mirada a su senpai, sopesa la pregunta.

—Sí —dice, después de ponerse la corbata reglamentaria del uniforme e impasible ante la reacción de todos, un grito que estremece los vestidores, un grito de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntan algunos pero la voz de Kise se alza mucho más fuerte que todas, a pesar de estar del otro lado de los casilleros donde guardan sus pertenencias, en apariencia un lugar desde donde es imposible escuchar.

—¿Lo estamos? —pregunta y Kasamatsu lo compadece un poco, porque no es el único que ha pasado por alto los sentimientos de Kuroko, pero si el único que se da cuenta de la doble trampa que esconden las palabras del joven, cuya sonrisa no pasa desapercibida incluso para él. Van a tener muchas cosas de qué hablar otra vez, pero Kasamatsu supone que de eso se trata la juventud después de todo.

.

A pesar de que actúa sorprendido cuando Kuroko anuncia que están saliendo sin su conocimiento, Kise no tiene problema alguno para adaptarse a la situación, cosa que sorprende y molesta a Kuroko a la vez.

—Kurokocchi —dice y su aliento consigue hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, en donde el rubio está recostado—. Oye, Kurokocchi, ¿desde cuándo estamos saliendo? —el cabello de Kise huele a shampoo y también le hace cosquillas, que pronto se transforman en escalofríos, que por suerte nadie puede ver, pues están escondidos detrás de un edificio en las últimas horas de la tarde, cuando ya casi todo el mundo se ha ido a casa.

—Desde... Desde ese día en tu casa —dice, observándolo de reojo, preparándose por si a Kise se le ocurre traspasar unos límites que ni siquiera han trazado. Por supuesto, dichos límites ni siquiera existían horas atrás, hasta que Kuroko decidió confesarse, por lo cual aunque no es una excusa en toda regla, al menos podría entender la euforia de Kise si tratara de hacer algo más, por ejemplo, besarlo.

—Hm —dice Kise, acomodándose mejor en el hueco de su cuello mientras Kuroko se pregunta si está a punto de quedarse dormido, cansado por los entrenamientos secretos que lleva a cabo en un gimnasio cerca de su casa según le dijo Kasamatsu—. Te quiero, Kurokocchi —dice, como si fuera necesario. Kuroko lo sabe y aunque sus sentimientos todavía no pueden compararse a los de él, no puede negar el afecto que siente por él, sobre todo al mirarlo así, extenuado tras entrenarse para ser un mejor compañero de equipo y poder cumplir su sueño de vencer a Aomine.

Kise es diligente y aunque Kuroko no le responde, ambos saben que lo que Kuroko siente es real. Así que permanecen en silencio, aunque Kuroko sabe que habrá días en que Kise no podrá dejar de hablar, días en que saldrán en citas y días en que tendrán peleas. Kuroko está acostumbrado al silencio, o al menos cree que en esta parte de su relación es necesario, porque aun quedan caminos que sortear. Aun así, su decisión de confesarse responde a otra necesidad, que murmura tras capturar la mano de Kise entre las suyas, palpando la suavidad de sus dedos, el largo de la palma, las puntas de las uñas.

—Tengo miedo de enfrentarme a Aomine-kun —dice, cuando cree que Kise se ha quedado dormido—. Tengo miedo de darme cuenta de que tiene razón y no puedo salvarlo. Y que siga así para siempre. Antes le quería y por eso quiero lo mejor para él. Pero, ¿y si fallo?

—Lo haremos juntos —dice Kise, incorporándose para mirarlo—. No sólo tú y yo, Kurokocchi. Sino como equipo. Pones mucha carga sobre tus hombros, ¿sabes? ¿Y qué pasó con ese discurso de que se debe ganar como equipo? Yo sé... Que Aominecchi y tú tienen una historia juntos, pero si se trata de vencer a su equipo, tienes que contarnos a todos. No eres una sombra, Kurokocchi. No en realidad. Tampoco sé por qué te empeñas en serlo, pero al menos en esto no te puedo dar la razón. Y si no somos nosotros, lo hará otro. ¿O es que acaso tú también ya perdiste la fe?

No. Kuroko niega con la cabeza, si no tuviese fe, habría dejado el basketball hace mucho tiempo. Y aunque su fe ha cambiado, del deseo de volver a estar con Aomine al deseo de estar con Kise pero hacer a Aomine feliz, el hecho es que permanece impasible e incluso más fuerte, ahora que sabe que Kise hace un entrenamiento especial, no sólo con la intención de vencer a un viejo amigo sino de superarse y de ayudar a Kaijou como equipo. Y ésa es una de las principales razones por las cuales sus afectos cambiaron y se dirigieron hacia él, pese a que a veces todavía encuentra molesto el que invada su espacio personal.

Esa noche, sin embargo, no es así. Y Kuroko acepta de manera diligente el beso en la frente que Kise le regala, sin dejar de percibir que el rubio tiene miedo de ir más allá por temor a molestarlo. Quizá si hay límites entre ellos, después de todo. Por eso, no duda en arreglarlo cuando, halándolo del uniforme, es él quien lo besa en los labios.

Y así, pasa un mes más en la cuenta regresiva para su encuentro con el pasado.

.

Un día, mientras realiza una sesión fotográfica en Tokyo, Kise recibe un mensaje de Aomine. _Escuché que estás saliendo con Tetsu_, dice, sin saludo previo, a pesar de que solían llevarse muy bien en secundaria. Sus escuetas palabras no transmiten ningún tono, son una simple afirmación que lo deja dudando de si debe de temer algún tipo de consecuencias, una pelea a golpes por ejemplo, o quizás algo más sutil como su odio eterno. Aún así, Kise no duda en responder, orgulloso cuando escribe _Sí_ antes de volver a su trabajo.

Cuando Kise sale del edificio, no espera encontrarse a Aomine y su figura familiar le causa una mezcla de añoranza y temor. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía como el tercero en discordia cuando estaba con ellos, mentiría si no dijera que tanto Kuroko como Aomine eran sus mejores amigos en secundaria y probablemente, los mejores de toda su corta vida.

—Hey, Kise —saluda Aomine, levantando una mano para atraer su atención, cosa innecesaria pues su figura resalta en cualquier lugar, con su piel oscura y sus brillantes ojos azules—. Veo que sigues haciendo este ridículo trabajo, luciendo bonito para la cámara.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —dice el rubio, que no tiene ganas de pelear, si es que eso busca Aomine.

—Satsuki me dijo —dice y no hay necesidad de más explicaciones. Sin duda Momoi debe de estar ocupada espiando a los miembros de otros equipos para recolectar información, por lo que el simple paradero de un viejo amigo no debe suponer problema para ella.

—¿Qué quieres, Aominecchi? —Kise no hace ningún esfuerzo por reprimir un bostezo mientras baja los últimos escalones que separan al estudio fotográfico de la avenida, desde donde tendrá que caminar a la estación más cercana para tomar el tren hacia Kanagawa. Aomine lo sigue inmediatamente y cuando lo ve a su lado, Kise no puede evitar pensar que lucen como dos amigos de camino a casa, un eco de sus días en Teikou que al parecer nunca los dejará en paz—. Si tiene que ver con que Kurokocchi y yo estemos saliendo...

—No seas ridículo —dice Aomine—. Tetsu tiene derecho a elegir lo que quiera, incluso si es a un idiota como tú. En realidad vine a darte una advertencia, que espero transmitas a tu senpai, el de la cabeza hueca y el resto de tu equipo. El primer encuentro de la Copa de Invierno será Toou vs Kaijou. Así que si quieren avanzar, tendrán que pasar por sobre nosotros. Y ya veremos quién tiene razón, si Tetsu o yo.

—Sí, ya veremos —dice Kise, aunque la información lo ha asustado un poco. Faltan unas pocas semanas para el torneo más importante en el ámbito del basketball de preparatoria y aunque han entrenado como locos, todavía le parece demasiado pronto—. Por cierto, Aominecchi —dice, sorprendiendo al otro, que esperaba un desafío abierto o palabras hirientes quizá y que sólo encuentra un desafío sutil, brillante en las pupilas de Kise, cuando lo señala con un dedo, a las puertas de la estación del tren—. ¿Por qué no le dices tú mismo a Kurokocchi lo que me has dicho a mí? Creo que le preocupa.

—Se lo diré si consigues ganarme, Kise. Cuando pruebes que eres digno de ser llamado _su luz, su compañero y esa ridiculez de su novio_. Así que asegúrate de vencerme. Estamos a su cuidado.

Son sus últimas palabras antes de que Kise entre a la estación, perfilado por las luces doradas que provienen del recinto y en cuyo trasfondo circulan miles de personas. En realidad, no le importa Kuroko, ambos lo saben. Sus palabras son una provocación, así como un intento desesperado por obtener a un rival digno para su primer encuentro. Kuroko es su amigo, su compañero y alguien especial para él, pero Aomine ya no siente nada más. Y esa triste verdad es la que ninguno de los dos quiere encarar, por mucho que con ella hagan daño a otras personas, sobre todo a Kise.

.

La tensión es casi palpable en el aire cuando llega el gran día. Ha ido creciendo desde el momento en que Kise les dio el mensaje de Aomine y alcanzó su punto máximo cuando por fin entraron al estadio, a la cancha para hacer calentamientos y se vieron cara a cara con el otro equipo.

Kaijou trabajó mucho durante los últimos meses, Kuroko sabe que no tiene que preocuparse por ello, que los resultados se mostrarán en la cancha en escasos minutos, pero eso no evita que se sienta ansioso, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Aomine, que está del otro lado de la cancha.

—¡Tetsu-kun! —lo llama alguien, sobresaltándolo y Kuroko se da la vuelta para encontrar a Momoi, con la que no ha hablado en mucho tiempo y a la que debe más de una disculpa—. Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan me dijo que estás saliendo con Ki-chan, ¿es cierto?

—Sí —dice—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —dice ella riendo, a pesar de que también era obvio que Momoi sentía algo por él en secundaria—. No te preocupes, Tetsu-kun. Ki-chan ganó de manera justa, supongo. ¿Verdad? Porque si no es así...

Kuroko capta la mirada de Aomine desde lejos. Y aunque Momoi sigue amenazando a Kise, al que seguramente no dejan de zumbarle los oídos mientras habla con su capitán de algún plan secreto, Kuroko la interrumpe con su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cómo está Aomine-kun? —Momoi no tiene que responder, su rostro triste le dice todo—. No te preocupes, Momoi-san. Ganaremos.

—Ajá —dice ella, tratando de componer una sonrisa—. Pero no te olvides de que te enfrentas a Toou y no se las dejaremos fácil, ¿de acuerdo? Dale a Ki-chan saludos de mi parte.

Las palabras de Momoi son amables, muy diferentes de las que Aomine le dirige nada más comenzar el juego.

—Oye, Tetsu, escuché que estás saliendo con Kise. Espero que eso sea suficiente para derrotarme.

El partido resulta difícil pese a su experiencia previa y las largas tardes que tuvieron que pasar viendo vídeos de encuentros, analizándolos y planeando nuevas estrategias. Durante el segundo cuarto, la situación llega a tal extremo que por un momento los hace perder la fe, ya que se ven sumergidos en una repetición de las jugadas del partido anterior. Aomine roba el balón con la ligereza del viento y traspasa sus muros e intentos desesperados como si no existieran. Pero en esta ocasión no cuenta con las habilidades secretas que Kise y Kuroko desarrollaron y que no muestran hasta ese partido, sorprendiendo no sólo a su enemigo, sino también a su equipo.

El pase de Kuroko deriva en algo completamente nuevo. Dos variantes del ya de por sí difícil de detener u observar "pase de ignición". Además, debido a su entrenamiento con todos los miembros del equipo, los pases se dirigen a todos los miembros, por lo cual mientras Kise distrae a Aomine, plantándose ante él con fiereza, otros tienen la oportunidad de encestar, aunque antes tengan que sostener sus propias batallas ante los miembros de Toou.

—¿Y qué? —dice Aomine, cansado ya de la estrategia y sobrepasando a Kise con un único movimiento, con el que casi parece desaparecer de la nada—. Pueden seguir jugando así, si eso es todo lo que tienen —Aomine le arrebata el balón a Kasamatsu en medio del aire, un momento antes de que trate de encestar. De nuevo, Aomine parece un vendaval cuando pasa por su lado y en menos de un minuto ya se encuentra del otro lado de la cancha, dispuesto a encestar.

—No te preocupes, Aominecchi —dice Kise, apareciendo a su lado también como salido de la nada—. A Kaijou todavía le queda mucho por ofrecer —aunque su habilidad está restringida a cinco minutos, durante los últimos meses Kise ha perfeccionado su "Copia perfecta", que le permite tomar los movimientos especiales de la Generación de los Milagros por un escaso pero vital período de tiempo—. Si dices que el único que puede vencerte eres tú... ¿Qué tal si estás peleando contra ti mismo?

A partir de ese momento, el flujo del partido se inclina hacia Kaijou. Kise no sólo tiene los movimientos de Aomine para auxiliarlo, movimientos que de manera irónica dejan perplejo al joven cuando son usados contra él. Kise también ha estudiado los vídeos de los partidos de otras escuelas, por lo que las habilidades como el tiro perfecto de Midorima, la barrera impenetrable que supone Murasakibara y el ojo del emperador de Akashi, se suman a su repertorio de inacabable talento. Y agregando a Kuroko, Kaijou se vuelve imparable. Son cinco minutos, la mitad de un cuarto, pero son todo lo que necesitan para obtener un gran margen de ventaja.

Al terminar esos cinco minutos, tanto Kise como Kuroko son mandados a la banca y ante sus protestas, Kasamatsu no duda en darles un golpe.

—Idiotas, confíen más en su equipo. Dejen esto para sus senpai y ya regresarán en el último cuarto, así que prepárense.

No está de más decir que _prepararse_ significa que estén atentos a los cambios en el otro equipo, Kise absorbiendo datos y nuevas jugadas, mientras Kuroko "recarga" su habilidad para no llamar la atención. No hablan mientras termina el tercer cuarto, ni durante los dos minutos de descanso antes del último cuarto. El marcador es de 103 a 100 a favor de Kaijou, pero cualquier cosa podría pasar en los últimos minutos y consciente de esto, Kasamatsu no da un gran discurso motivacional cuando se reunen en círculo para una última asamblea. Se limita a asentir con la cabeza, mirándolos uno a uno a los ojos, sopesando su deseo de ganar y sin encontrar ningún pero.

El último cuarto resulta el más reñido sin la habilidad de Kise, a lo cual se suma el cansancio por haber usado su "copia perfecta", pero cuando Aomine se lo recrimina, estando frente a frente para un 1-on-1 entre los aces de ambos equipos, Kise se limita a sonreír.

—No sería divertido de otro modo —dice, atento a los movimientos de Aomine, sopesando hacia dónde se moverá—. Ver quién puede más sin habilidades especiales es más divertido cuando es el último cuarto y no se sabe quién va a ganar. No soy lo suficientemente maduro como para jugar basketball de manera lógica, Aominecchi. Creo que ya te lo había dicho, es más divertido así.

—Lo es —dice Aomine y tanto Kise como Kuroko se alegran de ver su sonrisa, que difiere mucho de la mueca despectiva con la que jugó su partido anterior. Sin embargo, Aomine logra evadir a Kise y se dirige rápidamente hacia la canasta, hasta que Kuroko lo intercepta, en los últimos minutos de partido.

—No pasarás —declara Kuroko, extendiendo los brazos.

—Vaya, qué inesperado —ríe Aomine—. Has cambiado Tetsu, aunque quizá no lo suficiente.

—No, Aomine-kun. Tú no has cambiado lo suficiente —durante un instante, apenas lo que dura un parpadeo, sus ojos se quedan fijos, analizando dichas palabras. Esa es la razón porque la Kuroko dejó de quererlo y la razón por la que Aomine dejó de quererlo también y aunque eso ya no importa, lo que sí lo hace es que también es la razón por la que Aomine no es feliz.

Distraído por este hecho, Aomine no nota que Kuroko le roba el balón y que lo engañó al extender los brazos, pues así pudo tener acceso a ambas manos de Aomine y golpear el balón hasta recuperarlo para después pasarselo a Kise. Aomine reacciona cuando ya es muy tarde para detener a Kise, que encesta el punto definitivo mientras suena el timbre que indica el final del partido.

—¿Perdí...? —dice Aomine, en voz tan baja que sólo Kuroko, que está a su lado, lo escucha bajo las exclamaciones emocionadas de Kaijou y los aplausos de la multitud.

—Aomine-kun... —Kuroko alza su puño en el aire para chocarlo con el de Aomine como en antaño y es su manera de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

Kise los observa desde una prudente distancia, diciéndose a sí mismo que el sordo dolor que siente en el pecho es por haberse ejercitado demasiado y que no tiene que ver con el gesto de compañerismo entre Aomine y Kuroko. Aomine observa el puño de Kuroko durante unos segundos y luego choca el suyo, aunque parece muy distante de la realidad. Kise supone que debe de darles tiempo para hablar las cosas, cuando Kuroko se da la vuelta, radiante de felicidad para sonreírle a él y sólo a él.

Su sonrisa dice muchas cosas. Habla de confianza, de lealtad y un profundo agradecimiento, pero sobre todo y lo que hace que Kise esté al borde de las lágrimas, es que también dice _te quiero_.

.

La victoria es dulce. Ganarle a Toou no sólo significa ganarle a su pasado, sino dar un paso más en el camino hacia la final. Por eso, aunque aun están emocionados por su victoria en el camino de regreso a casa, ninguno de los miembros de Kaijou pierde de vista el objetivo mayor. O al menos eso parece.

—¡Ustedes dos! —dice Kasamatsu en el autobús escolar y aunque su dedo señala a Kise y Kuroko, otros miembros que dormitaban o fingían escuchar su discurso, también pegan un respingo—. Ya sé que están muy emocionados por haber derrotado al as de Toou, pero quiero recordarles que todavía tenemos muchos partidos ante nosotros y no quiero que se confíen. Aomine sin duda es un enemigo que da gusto vencer, pero vencerlo no significa que somos infinitamente poderosos. ¿Me entienden? Y eso va para los demás también.

—Sí —responden todos al unísono. Se han hecho un lugar en los octavos de final, pero quedan equipos por enfrentar y otros viejos amigos a quienes ver.

—Descansen bien esta noche, cenen algo ligero. Mañana los quiero temprano —Kasamatsu los observa uno a uno, luego suspira como si su reprimenda lo hubiese cansado y todos respiran aliviados cuando lo ven tomar asiento—. Buen trabajo —añade, levantándose de nuevo y asustándolos otra vez.

—Buen trabajo, capitán —dicen ellos y alguien comenta por lo bajo que Kasamatsu puede llegar a ser un poco tsundere en ocasiones, a lo que todos ríen.

Es una tarde apacible y Kise sonríe cuando ve que Kuroko se ha quedado dormido a su lado, bajo una ventana que está llena de estrellas. Kise piensa que podría morir de felicidad, pero que prefiere vivirla y no desaprovecha la ocasión para pasar su mano por el cabello de Kuroko y aparta el flequillo de la frente, pero no se detiene ahí y sus dedos vagan por las mejillas de su autoproclamada _sombra_ aunque él no quiere que sea así.

El autobús se encuentra en silencio. Y mientras Kise observa a Kuroko, que finge dormir en su abrazo, casi parece que el mundo está compuesto sólo por ellos. Kise está consciente de que son muy jóvenes, de que sus escasos dieciséis años no le dan la suficiente experiencia para llamarlo _amor_ o para asegurar que _será parra siempre_, pero así lo siente en esos momentos. En ese presente que comparten, en ese finito espacio de tiempo.

Kise se reclina hacia Kuroko para susurrarle un secreto. Kasamatsu elige ese momento para hacer una inspección de sus subordinados y lo que ve no lo deja muy contento. Ni a él, ni a las personas que despierta con su grito que perfora la tarde, rompiendo el momento.

—Si tienen tiempo para ese tipo de cosas será mejor que lo repongan mañana en nuestro siguiente encuentro, ¿me oyes, Kise? Cómportense, maldición.

—Sí, senpai —responde Kise, sintiéndose un poco ridículo no sólo por las risas de sus compañeros, sino también por sus pensamientos. Sin duda Kuroko, que sólo ha abierto un ojo momentáneamente para verificar la situación, lo tiene bien atrapado.

.

En el segundo día de actividades, Akashi Seijurou convoca a una reunión de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Aunque hace casi un año que abandonaron Teikou y que él dejó de ser su capitán, su influencia sigue siendo fuerte y se nota cuando todos aparecen en el lugar acordado, un poco antes de que los partidos oficiales comiencen y desafiando a todas luces la autoridad de sus respectivos capitanes y equipos.

Él es su segundo enemigo a vencer, tan confiado de sí mismo que no han tenido que buscarlo. En apariencia, no ha cambiado mucho: sigue siendo la figura pequeña que todos recuerdan, el joven eternamente cruzado de brazos con un aura de superioridad que provee el dinero. Su cabello es rojo como el fuego, sus ojos de dos colores distintos: rojo y dorado y su voz, una letal caricia.

—Estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo —dice Akashi cuando por fin aparece en el lugar de la reunión, unos minutos tarde. Sus ojos se posan en cada uno de ellos y Kise no podría decir si se ha imaginado el leve temblor de sus cejas al ver a Kuroko usando el uniforme de Kaijou, porque sus siguientes palabras lo distraen—: El hecho de que nos hayamos reunido aquí es bastante sentimental. Aun con la ausencia de Daiki. Pero era de esperarse, sólo los que ganan son reconocidos. Los que pierden son negados, no existen.

Kuroko no esconde su furia, pero permanece en silencio, expectante de lo que Akashi pueda decir.

—Aka-chin, ¿quieres un dulce? —aunque la atención de Kuroko está centrada en Akashi como el enemigo más importante a vencer, sabe que no puede desestimar a sus otros compañeros y sus ojos se dirigen hacia Murasakibara, amante de los dulces desde que lo conoce, de dos metros de alto y que se acerca a Akashi con la familiaridad de un viejo amigo.

No es de extrañarse, sin embargo. Al único al que Akashi lastimó fue a él. O más bien, a alguien a quien Kuroko quería y por eso resulta muy difícil unirse al ambiente nostálgico que se ha instalado entre los miembros de la Generación.

—No, gracias, Atsushi —dice Akashi—. Tengo que irme. Eso es todo por hoy.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Kise a su lado, aunque su enojo es más un reflejo del de Kuroko, que no le ha explicado del todo la situación, aunque a Kise le basta saber que es importante para él—. ¿Para eso nos has llamado, Akashicchi? —aunque ninguno de los dos dice nada, Midorima y Murasakibara, también presentes, parecen compartir su sentir. Sin embargo, aún sujetos a la autoridad que emana de Akashi, permanecen en silencio, dejando que Kise se enfrente solo al problema.

—No, sólo quería comprobar una cosa —dice, dándose la vuelta para marcharse de regreso al gran Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokyo, donde le espera su equipo, al que llaman "emperador", justo como él—. Pero después de ver sus rostros me di cuenta de que no es necesario. Así que está bien, la próxima vez que nos reunamos será en el campo de batalla. Hasta ahora, nunca he perdido y no lo haré en el futuro. Dado que siempre gano, siempre tengo la razón. No olviden su promesa. Adiós, Shintaro, Atsushi —dice, avanzando unos cuantos pasos—. Ryouta, Tetsuya.

Akashi desaparece en el momento en que empieza a sonar el timbre que anuncia el inicio de los calentamientos. Nadie dice nada mientras lo observan marchar y cuando por fin es sólo un recuerdo bajo el cielo frío de invierno, todos se despiden con un movimiento de la cabeza, una última promesa entre ellos de dar lo mejor de sí si llegan a enfrentarse algún día.

En el camino de regreso a los vestidores, Kise trata de indagar más sobre el pasado entre Akashi y Kuroko, pues lo único que sabe es que después de su último partido en las ligas Nacionales de la rama de escuelas secundarias, Kuroko dejó el equipo y desapareció de sus vidas, hasta que volvieron a encontrarse en Kaijou, algunos meses después. También sabe que durante algún tiempo Kuroko odió el basketball y planeó dejar de jugar, pero no sabe cuáles fueron las razones para tales decisiones y qué tuvo que ver Akashi, que siempre le pareció un buen capitán, aunque nunca fueron demasiado unidos.

—Te lo diré después —dice Kuroko, que lo sigue por entre corredores a paso veloz, aunque ni eso los salvará de la reprimenda y posible golpe por parte de Kasamatsu.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —dice Kise, que se siente un poco dejado de lado o indigno de confianza—. Si es importante para ti, quiero saberlo. ¿Qué pasó entre Akashicchi y tú?

—Te lo contaré todo después, te lo prometo. Pero ahora no es tiempo para eso. Tenemos un partido que jugar y enemigos que enfrentar, así que concentrémonos en ellos, Kise-kun. No vale la pena pensar en otras personas ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Kise asiente y aunque sabe que Kuroko tiene razón, no puede evitar sentirse mal, porque se ha dado cuenta de que aún desconoce mucho sobre Kuroko.

.

Kaijou gana su partido contra Senshinkan en la segunda ronda. Aunque los llaman los "Reyes del Este", no son un gran desafío para un equipo con la moral tan alta después de vencer a Toou y una gran estrategia ideada por el capitán, así como personas capaces de llevarla a cabo y tan dedicadas como son los miembros del equipo. Sin embargo, en ese partido, Kuroko se da cuenta de algo. Y así se lo hace saber a Kise por la tarde, de regreso a casa en el autobús escolar.

—Kise-kun, creo que debo de mejorar otras habilidades que le sean útiles al equipo.

—¿En qué has pensado, Kurokocchi? —pregunta Ryouta, feliz de que Kuroko está deshaciéndose poco a poco de su rol como "sombra" de alguien, cuando su presencia y modo de juego son importantes para el equipo y no sólo un simple soporte.

—En tiros —dice, desviando sus ojos hacia la ventanilla, que parece haber absorbido el color del crepúsculo, una mezcla de rosa y dorado—. Encestar puntos. Estoy seguro de que sería una habilidad rentable si la conjugo con mi misdirection.

—¡Ah, eso suena bien, Kurokocchi! Pero, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para aprenderlo? Ya no tenemos tiempo para entrenar, salvo por las noches y dudo que alguien se ofrezca a ayudarte a esa hora. Aunque si quieres yo podría...

—Ya le he pedido ayuda a Aomine-kun —dice Kuroko, pero no añade nada más, dejando que Kise asimile sus palabras, que las comprenda antes de poder explicárselas.

—Ah, ya veo. Sí, Aominecchi sería el maestro perfecto para ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Porque él hace muchos puntos por sí mismo —aunque se esfuerza por lucir normal, Kise no lo logra. Kuroko puede ver la inseguridad en sus ojos dorados y sentirla cuando se aleja inconscientemente de él, recorriéndose escasos centímetros en el asiento que comparten.

No quiere herirlo, definitivamente esa no es su intención. Y le pediría ayuda, pero no quiere sobrecargarlo cuando lo ve tan cansado y dedicado durante los partidos y después de éstos. Kuroko sabe que ya ha sido suficientemente egoísta y que es hora de buscar sus propios medios. Dejar de ser protegido para proteger, salir de las sombras donde él mismo se ha posicionado. Pero, ¿cómo darle a entender eso a Ryouta?

—Kise-kun, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien, confía en mí —dice Kuroko y recupera los centímetros de distancia que los separan al inclinarse, pero siempre vigilante de que Kasamatsu o algún otro no se entrometan en su intimidad—. Aomine-kun es mi amigo y tiene mucho tiempo libre para enseñarme por las noches, una o dos horas. Tú te esfuerzas demasiado durante los partidos y quiero que descanses, es sólo eso, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque probablemente si tú me enseñaras no aprendería mucho.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? Kurokocchi, eres tan malo a veces.

Kuroko deja escapar una pequeña risa que se pierde en la noche al comprobar que sus palabras han tranquilizado a Kise, que vuelve a ser su yo habitual, aunque no lo ve del todo seguro.

—Porque seguramente la pasaríamos haciendo otro tipo de cosas en lugar de entrenar, ¿no crees? —ahora la risa de Kuroko es audible y Kise la aprecia momentáneamente mientras trata de luchar contra su propia verguenza. Sí, tiene razón, terminarían haciendo otro tipo de cosas.

—Ah, pero aún así —dice, cuando por fin se recupera—. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de miedo. Tú tienes el poder de cambiar a las personas, Kurokocchi. Hasta a veces pienso que, cuando le ganemos a Akashicchi, caerá rendido ante ti.

—No seas tonto —dice Kuroko, negando con la cabeza, aunque la sombra de una sonrisa sigue en sus labios—. Siempre he creído que Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun tienen algo, a Midorima-kun no le gustaría escuchar algo así.

—¡Ew! —responde Kise—. No quiero pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando se trata de Midorimacchi.

La conversación toma otro rumbo y cuando llegan a Kanagawa, Kise ve a Kuroko marcharse en dirección contraria para encontrarse con Aomine. Kise todavía tiene miedo, pero ha decidido confiar en él. No, en realidad no lo ha decidido, es natural que así sea. Están saliendo, después de todo.

.

Jugar con Aomine trae a Kuroko miles de recuerdos. Mientras practican sus tiros en un solitario parque bajo la luz dorada de las farolas, casi parece que nada ha cambiado entre ellos. La diferencia en estatura, estilo de vida y forma de pensar sigue presente, cosas que antes sorteaban gracias a sus sentimientos, pero que ahora que esa barrera ya no está, hace más fácil para Kuroko enojarse con Aomine y a éste, reírse de él. Estaban ciegos, pero así es el amor.

—Vamos, Tetsu. ¿De verdad crees que lo vas a lograr en tan solo unos días? —dice Aomine, al verlo fallar su enésimo intento, aunque tiene que admitir que el arco descrito por el balón es más equilibrado que cuando empezaron—. Kise debe de seguir siendo un inútil como para que tengas que hacer algo así.

—No lo hago por él —dice Kuroko, recogiendo el balón. Está cansado tras el partido de la tarde y le tiemblan las piernas, pero se esfuerza por seguir tirando. No tiene que ser perfecto o impresionante, como los tiros que hace Kise a veces o los que le han dado su fama a Aomine, sólo tiene que encestar—. ¿Así está bien?

—¿Qué clase de forma es esa? —pregunta Aomine, que lo observa alzar los brazos recargado sobre la pared más cercana y no puede evitar pensar en el parecido del gesto con la clásica orden de arresto _las manos en alto_—. Si no lo haces por él, ¿por quién lo haces, Tetsu? Hoy más que nunca no te entiendo. ¿Por qué sales con Kise? Pensé que no te gustaba, no te gustaba cuando estábamos en Teikou.

—No importa la forma, Aomine-kun —dice Kuroko, tirando de nuevo, satisfecho de ver que está funcionando aunque no le garantiza un porcentaje de éxito del 100%—. Y lo hago por mi equipo. Mañana jugamos los cuartos de final. También lo hago por Kise-kun, si quieres saberlo —añade, dándose la vuelta para encararlo momentáneamente, comprobando de nuevo que no hay ningún brillo en sus ojos al devolverle la mirada y que ya todo es parte del pasado—. No quiero que todo el peso recaiga sobre él. Quiero ser útil al equipo más que como una sombra.

—De verdad has cambiado —dice Aomine, pero sin el tono de censura en la voz y Kuroko, que de nuevo le da la espalda para practicar su nuevo tiro, puede imaginarlo sonriendo, una sonrisa entre burlona y afectuosa, dedicada a un viejo amigo.

—Sobre Kise-kun. No me gustaba, lo sabes bien. Conocí muchos de sus aspectos malos mientras estábamos en Teikou y sé que hay algunos más por descubrir, así como él descubrirá los míos. Pero... —Kuroko mira su reloj, es tarde y tiene que marcharse si quiere estar descansado para el partido del día siguiente, pero no sin antes dejar en claro su relación con Kise, de la que todo el mundo duda, creyéndolo indiferente cuando no lo es—. Gracias a eso pude apreciar su lado bueno. Saber a qué me atenía, aproximarme a él no como una ilusión, sino como alguien real con todo lo que eso implica. Y lo quiero, Aomine-kun. Aunque eso suene ridículo.

—Claro que lo quieres —ríe Aomine, dándole una palmada en el hombro que logra sacudirlo y arrebatarle el balón de las manos—. Se nota. Sólo espero que él sea lo suficientemente listo para notarlo también.

.

En los cuartos de final, Kaijou se enfrenta a Fukuda Shogo. El partido está programado para llevarse a cabo por la tarde, cuando el sol ya ha caído y las luces de las farolas son lo más cercano a estrellas en la tierra. Por ese motivo, nadie se preocupa cuando Kuroko no aparece para abordar el autobús que los llevará a Tokyo como cada mañana, ya que tienen tiempo de sobra y puede alcanzarlos sin ningún problema.

La histeria de Kasamatsu comienza una hora antes del partido, cuando no hay señal alguna de Kuroko y según Kise, tampoco contesta su celular. Nadie podría decir quién está más nervioso, si Kise pensando en posibles catástrofes acaecidas a Kuroko o Kasamatsu, que no puede dejar de pensar en el partido. Kuroko es una parte esencial del equipo y aunque pueden apañárselas sin él, su ausencia repercute en el estado mental de Kise.

Kuroko tampoco aparece para los calentamientos, que se llevan a cabo 10 minutos antes del partido oficial. Kasamatsu se resigna a este hecho, asegurándole a todos que tiene un castigo planeado para Kuroko, pues está seguro de que no le ha pasado nada. Estas palabras son especialmente para Kise, a quien poco le falta para echar a correr en busca de Kuroko.

—Escúchame —le dice, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros con inusitada fuerza—. Quiero que te concentres. Si a Kuroko le surgió algún imprevisto, no le gustará saber que perdimos por él. Mucho menos que cometiste una tontería por él, ¿me escuchas? Sé que tienen alguna clase de sueño, un pacto o algo así. Cúmplelo mientras no está y ya le daré yo un buen castigo cuando lo vea. Por ahora, ¿ves eso? Son nuestros enemigos y ya sabes qué hacer.

Kise lo sabe, pero no es un buen momento. Impresión que se refuerza cuando encuentra a un viejo enemigo entre los jugadores de Fukuda Shogo, una parte de su pasado, como Akashi es parte del de Kuroko. Aunque claro, Kuroko debe de saber más de su historia con Haizaki Shogo, porque fue del conocimiento público, así como las palizas que el chico solía darle, humillaciones en medio de la gran cancha del gimnasio de Teiko.

—¿Qué hay, Ryouta? —saluda Haizaki, que luce muy diferente de cuando iban en segundo año, la última vez que lo vio, cuando Akashi lo echó del equipo y le dio su puesto, su número y sus amigos a Kise. Haizaki luce mayor, a pesar de tener su misma edad y Kise se lo atribuye a su cambio de imagen, pues el joven se deshizo de su cabello plateado para sustituirlo por unas rastas negras, oscuras como su corazón—. Tanto tiempo~. No has cambiado mucho, sigues teniendo la misma cara de idiota de la última vez. Aunque ahora escuché que sales con Tetsuya, aunque no lo veo por aquí. Una lástima, quería preguntarle qué tal les va juntos. Si eres tan malo besando como dicen y también haciendo otras cosas, ya sabes.

—Vete a la mierda —responde Kise de inmediato. Haizaki siempre logra sacar lo peor de él.

—Bueno, no importa —dice Haizaki y se encoge de hombros, riendo ante la reacción esperada de Kise—. Sin sus ridículos pases será más fácil que gane. Si no mal recuerdo y corrígeme si me equivoco, nunca lograste ganarme cuando estábamos en secundaria, así que esto será pan comido.

—Eso lo veremos —dice Kise y le echa una última mirada a la banca, como esperando encontrar a Kuroko antes de saltar para robar el balón. Comienza el primer tiempo, pero Kuroko no está ahí.

A Kise le duele comprobar que Haizaki tiene razón y aunque quiere culpar a su ansiedad por la ausencia de Kuroko por lo difícil que le está resultando seguirle el paso al equipo enemigo, sabe que no es así y que es el talento de Haizaki y no su precupación por Kuroko, el que los está haciendo perder el encuentro. Al igual que él, Haizaki tiene la habilidad de copiar los movimientos de otros, pero no se conforma con eso, sino que también los mejora para sí mismo y los arruina para los demás. Cambiando el tempo de los movimientos, otros jugadores son incapaces de volver a realizarlos y quedan desarmados, lo que le da una gran ventaja a Fukuda Shogo, no sólo numérica.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —declara Moriyama como si no fuese obvio en el intervalo de descanso entre el segundo y tercer cuarto. Todavía no hay signos de Kuroko y a estas alturas, puede que ya no los haya.

—Confiar en nuestro as, eso es lo que haremos —dice Kasamatsu, a pesar de que nota a Kise un tanto inseguro—. Te respaldaremos, ¿me oyes? Confiamos mucho en Kuroko y esa es nuestra debilidad. Pero también confiamos en ti y esa es nuestra fuerza. Confía en nosotros y ustedes también. Nos las arreglaremos de algún modo.

—Puedo usar la Copia Perfecta —dice Kise, tras unos segundos de deliberación—. Aunque eso nos arriesgaría a que Haizaki copie esos movimientos también. ¿Aun así quieren que lo haga?

—Hazlo —dice Kasamatsu—. Pero en el último cuarto, será nuestra último recurso.

No resulta tan fácil como lo planearon. Aunque Hayakawa, Moriyama y Kasamatsu lo marcan y siguen con cuidado, formando una pared a simple vista inexpugnable, Haizaki consigue encestar en más del 50% de las ocasiones, recordándoles en silencio que él también fue parte de la Generación de los Milagros, aunque haya sido echado por una tontería. Echado y cambiado por un niño bonito y estúpido como Ryouta.

La lucha es desesperada hasta el final. Los equipos se arrebatan puntos con garras y dientes, por lo que se comete más de una falta en el tercer cuarto y el marcador, aunque no tan desigual como en los primeros veinte minutos de juego, es una señal de alarma para los miembros de Kaijou. Para cuando finaliza el tercer cuarto, Kise sabe que tiene que usar su Copia Perfecta y esperar que le haga honor a su nombre o su camino hacia la final se verá trunco. Nadie habla durante los dos minutos de descanso antes de los diez minutos finales, todos se limitan a beber agua, darse palmaditas en la espalda y murmurar entre dientes, sin duda planes desesperados para tiempos difíciles.

Kise espera que Kuroko esté bien, pero ya no desea que aparezca en el estadio. No para ver su desgracia, lo que podría ser el final de Kaijou. Y con esos pensamientos avanza hacia la cancha cuando termina el descanso, de manera que no ve a Kuroko llegar a la banca, sin aliento y con las mejillas arreboladas, dispuesto a entrar a ayudarlo al ver el reñido marcador.

Kise no lo ve, pero Kasamatsu sí. Está furioso y su mente se debate entre dos ideas: Kuroko es necesario para ganar, puede darles un mínimo de ventaja y su carrera hacia el Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokyo sin duda es suficiente calentamiento. Pero también quiere castigarlo, por desaparecer sin dejar huella, presentándose en el momento más oportuno como si fuera el héroe de la historia. Y él no está dispuesto a dar esa clase de concesiones.

Al final, gana su rol de senpai por sobre el de capitán.

—Kuroko —dice, deteniéndose a su lado y sabe por la mirada que éste le dirige, que sabe perfectamente lo que le va a decir y lo acepta—. No puedes jugar en este encuentro. Es tu castigo por haber desaparecido. Kaijou lo hará sin ti. Kise lo hará sin ti. Espero que al menos haya valido la pena eso por lo que te demoraste, tanto que no podrás jugar. Pero, apóyalo —pide, antes de darse la vuelta para continuar con el partido, sabiendo que ha tomado una decisión que podría afectarlos de manera grave—. Lo necesita.

Kuroko asiente y se dirige de manera obediente a la banca para observar el partido. Kasamatsu tiene razón. Kise parece desconectado del mundo, a punto de dejar de luchar ante la presión que ejerce Haizaki, un viejo amigo al que no esperaba encontrar. Kuroko tiene ganas de gritarle _¡No seas ridículo! ¡Haz algo!_, pero sabe que a Kasamatsu no le gustaría y permanece callado, asustado incluso cuando fija la mirada en el reloj y ve que sólo les quedan 6 minutos para arreglar un marcador de 120 a 115 en favor de Fukuda Shogo.

Pero no es hasta que Kise cae al suelo, tras una feroz batalla contra Haizaki frente al aro, que Kuroko no se decide a hacer algo, así como a aceptar las consecuencias que ello pueda traer. Kuroko se pone de pie de manera brusca, asustando a sus compañeros en la banca, que están tan preocupados como él que no han comenzado alguna clase de charla como suele ser habitual. Kuroko logra asustarlos aunque no es su objetivo e ignorando todo, las cámaras de televisión que siguen de cerca la Copa de Invierno, la multitud de espectadores y el club de fans de Kise que está ahí para animarlo, Kuroko se pone a gritar.

—¡Creo en ti, Kise-kun! —dice y su tono de voz es una mezcla de molestia y apoyo, que logra sorprender a Kise en más de una manera. Su primer pensamiento es: ¿Cuándo regresó Kurokocchi? Y luego se desvía hacia el hecho de que Kasamatsu no lo haya incluido en el último cuarto, a pesar de que lo necesitan. Él lo necesita. Ah, pero Kuroko está ahí para él, se lo demuestra con ese grito, que desafía su afirmación de que no se le da bien hablar en voz alta ni en público, mucho menos llamar la atención.

Los pensamientos de Kise duran segundos, pero lo que no lo abandona es la imagen de Kuroko. Parado enfrente de la banca de Kaijou, impasible ante el rugido de la multitud que comenta el espectáculo. Los ojos de Kuroko están llenos de reproche, pero también de desafío. _Tienes que hacerlo_, le dice en silencio. _Tú puedes hacerlo, recuerda lo que prometimos_.

Es un recurso ridículo, digno de algún drama de televisión, pero las palabras de Kuroko logran animarlo. Ni siquiera tiene que usar la "Copia Perfecta" en contra de Haizaki, lo único que necesitaba era una inyección de valor y Kuroko se la ha dado. Kise le da la vuelta al marcador ayudado únicamente por su instinto, se sacude de encima un fantasma del pasado como Kuroko hizo con el suyo y cuando el timbre marca el final de la partida, Kaijou se lleva la victoria.

_Recuerdo nuestra promesa_, dice Kise en silencio, alzando el puño hacia Kuroko con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios. _Y la cumpliré_.

.

Una vez finaliza de manera oficial el partido, Kise se abalanza sobre Kuroko. Quiere decirle muchas cosas y preguntarle otras tantas más, pero sólo atina a estrecharlo con fuerza, ignorando la exclamación de asombro que proviene de las tribunas, donde su legión de admiradoras parece bastante decepcionada.

—Kise-kun, por favor —dice Kuroko, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el nutrido grupo de jovencitas, que le devuelven una mirada llena de odio—. No creo que sea justo para ellas.

—No me importa —dice Kise—. Lo único que importa es que estás bien, pero, ¿dónde estabas, Kurokocchi? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

Kise es todo sonrisas. Kuroko puede sentir su corazón por sobre la playera, marcando un paso rápido y lleno de vitalidad. La sola sensación le hace sonreír y le hace desear también que pronto tengan un poco de tiempo libre para pasarlo juntos, lejos de las preocupaciones por los partidos o la escuela.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí también —dice Kasamatsu, que los ha estado observando, esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir, antes de que se pongan más cariñosos y le den verguenza—. ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que no te prohíba jugar por el resto del torneo?

—Lo siento mucho, senpai. Lo siento —dice Kuroko y hace una profunda reverencia, que consigue aplacar el temperamento de Kasamatsu, aunque no salva a Kuroko de un posible castigo—. Estaba con Aomine-kun —dice, como si fuera explicación suficiente y el rostro de Kise, antes alegre, se torna amargo—. Practicábamos mi nuevo tiro. Cuando veníamos hacia acá, comenzó a nevar y el tren ligero detuvo su marcha por media hora y después el conductor nos informó que avanzaríamos a una velocidad mucho más lenta. No pude llegar aquí y lo siento por interponer mi interés personal antes que al equipo, no volverá a pasar.

—De eso pueden estar seguros —interviene Aomine, que estaba sentado en las gradas y que supo que tenía que acudir en ayuda de Kuroko cuando todos lo rodearon, pues aunque lucían alegres por haber ganado, sin duda le echarían pleito por lo sucedido—. No volveré a enseñarle nada a Tetsu, es imposible. Y aparte no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que hoy. Y una mierda, tengo mejores cosas qué hacer.

—Más te vale, Aominecchi —dice Kise, señalándolo con un dedo—. O te las verás conmigo. No pienso darte ninguna oportunidad para que me arrebates a Kurokocchi.

—No te ofendas —dice Aomine riendo—. Pero no podrías vencerme ni en un millón de años. La otra vez fue pura suerte. Y sobre Tetsu, no te preocupes —dice, mirando de reojo a su antigüo compañero, que le devuelve la mirada con el rostro en blanco—. Ya tengo la vista fija en otro objetivo.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es, Aominecchi? —Kise no tiene tiempo para ofenderse cuando Aomine le proporciona una excelente distracción, incluso de Kuroko—. ¿Es Momocchi?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Aunque, puede que lo conozcas —dice Aomine, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, a lo que Kise responde alejándose de él con gesto de asco.

—Es Kagami Taiga de Seirin —informa Kuroko, cansado de verlos jugar como niños, aunque también un poco contento, porque disipada esa duda, Kise no tendrá nada de qué temer—. Aomine-kun se enfrentó a él en la Inter-High y escuché que aunque Seirin perdió, Kagami-kun le dio una buena batalla a Aomine-kun.

—Sí, bueno... —empieza a decir Aomine, cuando Kasamatsu lo interrumpe con un grito.

—¿Podrían dejar de hacer el tonto? ¡Esta no es una reunión de amiguitos para que comenten sus escarceos amorosos! Estaba por decidir si Kuroko merece un castigo o no —dice Kasamatsu, tan rápido y tan fuerte que se queda sin aliento. Todos saben que cuando se pone así, es mejor no contradecirlo—. Y bien, ¿Aomine? ¿Es este tiro que le enseñaste a Kuroko lo suficientemente bueno como para disculparlo por haber faltado hoy?

—Sí —dice Aomine sin vacilar—. No sólo es un tiro, sino su habilidad de misdirection. Ya lo verán si lo dejan jugar, claro que no estoy diciendo que lo vayan a tener fácil. Si no me equivoco, mañana en las semifinales enfrentarán a Midorima, ¿no? Comparado con sus tiros, el de Tetsu no es nada, pero su otra habilidad podría ser útil.

—Muy bien, con eso es suficiente. Kuroko, jugarás en el partido de mañana, pero como castigo una vez termine este torneo, quiero que des 300 vueltas al gimnasio corriendo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, senpai —dice Kuroko, antes de reunirse con Kise, que le espera con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, que siempre suelen pasar en el transcurso de los viajes de ida y regreso hacia Tokyo.

—Ah —dice Kasamatsu, como si se hubiese olvidado de su última venganza—. Nada de irse por ahí cuando lleguemos a casa. Los quiero bien descansados y pobre de aquél que no se presente mañana.

—Senpai, ¿por qué siempre nos arruinas el momento? —pregunta Kise y Kasamatsu quiere darle un golpe en la cabezota que tiene para ver si puede meterle un poco de sentido común, pero se contiene, llevándose la mano a la cabeza en su lugar, seguro de que pronto le dará un dolor de cabeza.

—Ja, mala suerte, Kise —dice Aomine, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, pero Kise no se queda atrás y le contesta.

—Mejor que la tuya.

Aomine tiene que admitir que le ha ganado. Tiene razón. Al menos Kuroko lo sabe, pero Kagami Taiga es una cuestión totalmente diferente, un idiota por el que será divertido luchar.

.

Cuando bajan del autobús en Kanagawa, ya es tarde. Kasamatsu vuelve a repetirles que quiere que se vayan a casa inmediatamente y que le espera un castigo a aquél que no siga instrucciones, pero Kuroko no se sorprende cuando, una vez su senpai desaparece en el horizonte, Kise lo toma de la mano y hala de él para echar a correr, pese a que minutos antes prometía acatar las órdenes y hacía reverencias.

Kuroko no sabe a dónde van y al parecer Kise tampoco, pues cuando se detienen, en medio de una calle como cualquier otra, mira a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse. Kise sólo buscaba alejarse y cumplido el objetivo, piensa que tienen que aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible, porque si ganan las semifinales, seguramente se enfrentarán a Akashi en la final. Y no habrá tiempo para otra cosa que no sea la planeación de estrategias, así como un descanso óptimo, pues aunque sólo llevan cuatro días en la Copa, parece que ha pasado más de un mes y se sienten agotados. Ya se ocuparán después de encontrar un camino a casa.

Aunque se siente feliz por tener este tiempo a solas, Kuroko se aparta cuando Kise trata de besarlo.

—Este es un lugar público, Kise-kun —dice, señalando las casas que los rodean como ojos vigilantes. Sus ocupantes son visibles a través de las cortinas con ayuda de la luz que proviene de las habitaciones. Cualquiera podría verlos y llamar a la policía, para arrestarlos por algo como _faltas a la moral_ en la vía pública. Pero eso no significa que Kuroko no desee besarlo, de hecho lo desea tanto que es su turno de halar a Kise hacia una rincón oscuro, una esquina donde ambos se convierten en sombras.

—Kurokocchi, te quie... —empieza a decir Ryouta, por un momento consciente de que Kuroko nunca se lo ha dicho, cuando éste se decide a besarlo, ya que Kise no lo hace. Sólo toma un mínimo esfuerzo: Kuroko lo hala de su camisa primero, blanca y con el emblema de Kaijou grabado sobre el corazón y cuando ya lo tiene asegurado, su mano se desliza hacia su nuca, donde el nacimiento del cabello le hace cosquillas contra los dedos.

Es un beso muy diferente de los que se han dado hasta el momento y Kise puede sentir sus hormonas de joven de 16 años haciendo estragos en su interior. Pero es Kuroko quien no lo suelta, quien lo mantiene atenazado, mientras sus lenguas se tocan una y otra vez. Y aunque no está seguro, Kise podría jurar que ha escuchado a Kuroko gemir por lo bajo, o quizá sólo haya sido él.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta, cuando se separan, pero reteniéndolo del talle, muy seguro de que no ha terminado con él.

—Tu premio —dice Kuroko, que se esfuerza por mantener el rostro neutral de siempre, pero al que traiciona su respiración agitada y la manera en la que le tiemblan las manos, que descansan sobre los hombros de Kise—. Por haber ganado hoy.

—¿Y tengo derecho a más de este magnífico premio? —pero es una pregunta retórica, porque Kise vuelve a besarlo de inmediato y en esta ocasión, sus manos, que anteriormente sólo habían descansado en la espalda de Kuroko, recorren la piel debajo del uniforme. La piel cálida como un bálsamo en esa noche de invierno.

Cuando Kuroko siente que la mano de Kise desliza hacia su estómago, se aparta violentamente, con un animal que ha descubierto la trampa antes de caer en ella, agradecido de haber salvado la vida.

—Kise-kun, tenemos 16 y estamos en medio de la calle —dice y aunque suena razonable, también suena como una excusa para sí mismo.

—¿Y qué? —dice Kise—. Antes de que me fijara en ti, cuando íbamos en Teikou y salía con chicas...

—Por favor, abstente de contarme de tus aventuras con chicas.

—¡Pero mi punto es...!

No llegan a nada esa noche. Pero pasan mucho más tiempo juntos que en el último mes, absortos en entrenamientos y estúpidos exámenes. La Copa de Invierno está a punto de terminar, tienen que hacer un último esfuerzo, les esperan dos oponentes: Midorima y Akashi y si les ganan, Kise tiene la esperanza de que su próximo premio sea mucho mejor.

.

No son los únicos que han cambiado tras medio año. Shuutoku se los demuestra en las semifinales. Midorima cambió tras su derrota, aprendió a trabajar en equipo y sumando su innata habilidad para hacer tiros perfectos, constituye una amenaza. No es que esperaran menos. Sin embargo, sería un milagro pedir que su personalidad cambiase también, como menciona Kise cuando el joven le hace un comentario desagradable sobre lo tonto que es. Pero Kuroko se contenta con lo poco que hay (aunque sabe que ya nunca volverán a ser el equipo que alguna vez fueron), pues los cambios los harán mejores personas.

—Esos dos —dice Kasamatsu, acercándose a Kuroko en el tiempo fuera pedido por Shuutoku para reconsiderar su estrategia de ataque—. Son como ustedes —dice, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y a Kise se le ilumina el rostro al escuchar que su senpai lo halaga, en lugar de golpearlo, cosa bastante habitual—. Son como la Luz y Sombra de Shuutoku, ¿eh? Son peligrosos.

—Sí —concuerda Kuroko y sus ojos se cruzan con los de Takao, sentado al lado de Midorima y sin discutir estrategia alguna, pues están confiados en sus habilidades—. Midorima-kun era peligroso en la Inter-High por sus tiros siempre precisos, pero trabajaba solo. Ahora trabaja con Takao-kun, que se especializa en robos y pases, sí, quizás un poco como yo.

—No —dice Kise estirándose para no perder elasticidad en los músculos, pues sólo faltan dos cuartos para que termine el partido y no tiene ninguna intención de perder. Kasamatsu dirige sus ojos azules hacia él, seguro de que hará una observación importante y certera que los ayude a sacar más ventaja del otro equipo, pues no por nada ha perfeccionado la "copia perfecta" a través de la recopilación de datos y su prodigiosa atención—. Los pases del amigo de Midorimacchi no son iguales a los de Kurokocchi. Les falta algo —dice con total seriedad—. El amigo de Midorimacchi no es adorable como Kurokocchi ni se ve sexy cuando se enoja.

—¿Qué demonios...? —dice Kasamatsu y sin pensarlo siquiera le asesta un golpe en el rostro de modelo, a lo que sus fans contestan quejándose desde las tribunas—. Fue un error de mi parte pensar que dirías algo sensato por una vez. Pero no hagas las mismas estupideces en la cancha o te las verás conmigo.

Entonces, cuando ya está a punto de irse para consultar con Moriyama y Hayakawa sus movimientos como defensa, se decide a añadir algo más, que lo ha estado molestando desde que se dio cuenta (y no es que Kise y Kuroko traten de ocultarlo, por lo que parece).

—Se me olvidaba decirles que, aunque lo que hagan en su tiempo libre es su responsabilidad, quiero que lo mantengan en privado. ¿Me oyen? No necesitamos escándalos en Kaijou —y antes de que Kise pueda preguntar qué hizo mal, Kasamatsu añade—: Kuroko tiene una... Una marca en el interior de su rodilla. La vi por accidente, pero si incluso alguien como yo, que no presta atención a esas cosas, se dio cuenta, otros también. Y eso que les dije que se fueran a casa inmediatamente.

—Senpai... Eso no fue ayer... Bueno, sí, pero no es lo que...

—No, no quiero excusas —dice Kasamatsu, dándose la vuelta para reunirse con Moriyama y Hayakawa, que lo esperan para discutir la estrategia de defensa—. Tampoco necesito que me digas que ya entenderé cuando tenga una novia o algo así. Confíamos en ustedes, así que salgan y hagan su trabajo. Y sean discretos, eso es todo lo que pido. Vamos a ganar esto. Pongan esas cabezas suyas de otro modo llenas de hormonas a trabajar.

—Senpai —lo llama Kuroko y Kasamatsu apenas y se contiene de darle un golpe, sobre todo porque nunca está seguro de si Kuroko va en serio o quiere llevar a cabo una broma de mal gusto, que pese a su apariencia, son sus favoritas—. No somos la Luz y Sombra de Kaijou. Somos un equipo.

Kasamatsu sólo sonríe ante tal afirmación. Le alegra saber que Kuroko ha cambiado, pero también que entre ese par de idiotas, al menos hay alguien sensible y lógico en la relación.

.

Midorima promete vengarse cuando el reloj desgrana sus últimos segundos y el marcador termina a favor de Kaijou. Sin embargo, la euforia tras la victoria no duda mucho, sobre todo después de enterarse de que su oponente para la final será Rakuzan, como era de esperarse y en Rakuzan está Akashi.

Kasamatsu los deja celebrar y tontear durante un buen rato, mientras van a las duchas y después a los vestidores, incluso cuando abordan el autobús de regreso a casa, pero cuando bajan del autobús, todos saben que las cosas se han puesto serias con solo ver su rostro.

—Sé que es importante que descansen y lo merecen, porque lo hicieron bien. Pero debemos planear la estrategia para mañana —Kasamatsu se siente orgulloso de su equipo cuando ve que nadie se queja y lo siguen de manera obediente y decidida hacia el gimnasio donde practican normalmente, para una reunión que se extenderá al menos una hora—. Quiero que me digan toda la información que tengan sobre Akashi Seijurou —les ordena a Kise y Kuroko cuando por fin todos están acomodados—. Por suerte, alguien pudo grabar algunos de los partidos de Rakuzan este año, pero la información sobre Akashi no es concluyente. Sólo sé que es el capitán, a pesar de ser de primer año.

—No me sorprende de Akashicchi —dice Kise y en su voz hay una mezcla de añoranza por un viejo amigo y también un poco de miedo—. Era nuestro capitán desde que estábamos en segundo y nunca perdimos con él al frente. Bueno, al menos partidos...

—¿Cuál es su técnica? ¿Qué debemos temer acerca de él?

—Su Ojo del Emperador —se adelanta a decir Kuroko antes de que Kise abra la boca y durante la siguiente hora, se dedica a contar un poco de su historia en Teikou, con ayuda de Kise, que añade detalles aquí y allá, pero su relato sobre todo se enfoca a la habilidad de Akashi en el basketball, más que a las correrías de un montón de niños inmaduros mentalmente pero con gran talento, que al final resultó ser su perdición.

Akashi es clarividente. Puede predecir los movimientos de sus oponentes, notar cómo se mueve cada músculo y hacia qué dirección, lo que le permite detener ataques o romper defensas con facilidad. A esto se suma su "ankle break", una técnica basada en la intimidación y el ritmo, que hace a sus oponentes caer de espaldas mientras él avanza hacia el aro enemigo, encestando puntos sin cesar. No conforme con eso, también tiene una gran habilidad de mando y sus predicciones le sirven para controlar los movimientos de los demás miembros de su equipo, posicionándolos en lugares clave para encestar. Es un equipo de temerse y lo pueden ver cuando Kasamatsu pone los vídeos de los partidos, aunque nunca con detalle, pues no tienen tiempo qué perder.

—Puedo copiarlo —dice Kise, cuando el equipo se ve más desesperado—. No es perfecto, ni puedo mantenerlo durante mucho tiempo pero puedo copiar su Ojo del Emperador y ya me gustará ver cómo reacciona Akashicchi ante su propia medicina.

Es una medida desesperada pero también lo mejor que tienen y la sesión se cierra con la afirmación, por parte de Kasamatsu, de que pase lo que pase, lo harán juntos y como equipo, después de lo cual todos emprenden el camino a casa. Kise y Kuroko, con una última y silenciosa amenaza por parte de su senpai, pidiéndoles que no se extravíen esa noche, preludio de un partido tan importante.

No obstante, tienen qué hacerlo y no por las razones que él cree. Kise lo sabe y por eso no dice nada mientras Kuroko y él se encaminan hacia el Maji Burger más cercano, pues el partido contra Shuutoku los ha dejado hambrientos.

—Kise-kun, ¿recuerdas las finales de la Copa de Invierno de cuando íbamos en Secundaria? —pregunta Kuroko, cuando se sientan en una mesa alejada del bullicio de los grupos de amigos que concurren el lugar, aunque el ambiente festivo y el olor a comida frita es difícil de evitar.

—Sí —dice Kise, comiéndose una de sus papas fritas de manera distraida—. Fue nuestro tercer campeonato consecutivo. Bueno el mío fue el segundo, porque entré tarde al equipo, pero eso decían todos.

—Entonces, ¿recuerdas el equipo contra el que nos enfrentamos?

—Hmmm, no, lo siento —dice Kise, después de un rato de estar pensando, aunque no ayuda el hecho de que lo distraiga la pobre comida de Kuroko, que parece nunca tener hambre y sólo toma una malteada y una cajita de papas fritas—. Suena mal, pero no recuerdo contra quién nos enfrentamos en la mayoría de las veces. Lo importante era ganar, no contra quién.

—Bueno, no importa en realidad —dice Kuroko, aunque su tono traiciona su afirmación—. En ese equipo estaba un viejo amigo mío. Un amigo que conocía desde la escuela primaria. Prometimos enfrentarnos cuando estuviésemos en secundaria y la primera vez que tuvimos la oportunidad, él perdió contra ese equipo que después derrotamos nosotros. El que tenía a ese par de gemelos.

—Ah, sí, creo que lo recuerdo un poco. Pero no me digas que tu amigo es el chico al que...

—Sí —dice Kuroko y aunque ya pasó un año desde el incidente, Kise puede notar el dolor que éste aún le causa—. A Ogiwara-kun fue a quien Akashi-kun le rompió el tobillo. Ogiwara-kun no puede jugar basketball nunca más y aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Lo aplastamos. Lo aplasté, a petición de Akashi-kun. Quería que le mostrara que soy digno de estar en la cancha y yo... Me asusté e hice lo que dijo. Nunca pensé que tendría tales consecuencias. Y ahora, aunque sé que Akashi-kun no tuvo toda la culpa, pues también yo hice mi parte, quiero... No sé, tomar venganza por Ogiwara-kun. Aunque ya no seamos amigos, quiero hacer algo que él no puede: enfrentarme a Akashi-kun en su lugar. En una cancha donde él debería de estar también.

—Kurokocchi... —Kuroko está al borde de las lágrimas y lo único que Kise puede hacer (y se siente inútil por ello), es alcanzar su mano que descansa sobre la mesa, dándole un suave apretón para indicarle que está ahí. Ahora entiende mejor por qué dejó el equipo e incluso estuvo a punto de dejar de jugar para siempre. El basketball le arrebató a dos amigos, dos personas importantes: Aomine y Ogiwara, pero sólo una de ellas se podía recuperar. O al menos eso pensaba.

También entendía su enojo hacia Akashi, hacia sí mismo, la convicción casi egoísta de cuando entró a Kaijou y juró vengarse sin ayuda de nadie. Y el reto que supone todavía el deshacerse de esas emociones negativas para enfrentar a Akashi al día siguiente, con todas las cosas nuevas que sabe: el trabajo en equipo, su propio potencial, que Kise está ahí, que Aomine se ha recuperado.

—Está bien, Kurokocchi —dice Kise, que resiste la urgencia de dar la vuelta a la mesa para poder abrazarlo, pues sabe que no le gustaría al estar en un lugar público—. No sé qué sucederá mañana. Pero puedes estar seguro que daré todo de mi para ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño. Y también porque quiero ganar, no miento, con todos, contigo.

—Gracias, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko y es su turno de darle un apretón de manos, así como una sonrisa llorosa.

—Y además, si sé una cosa. Aún si no ganamos, has hecho suficiente y estoy seguro de que tu amigo estará feliz de verlo Después de todo, la Copa de Invierno de Preparatoria es televisada, ¿no? Lo has hecho bien, Kurokocchi. Ahora, déjanos a todos, a mí, ayudarte a terminar.

.

Akashi no ha cambiado nada, a pesar de que hace un año de la última vez que se vieron propiamente, si se excluye la reunión al comienzo de la Copa, donde apenas e intercambiaron unas palabras. Sigue siendo el joven cortés pero de temperamento voluble, que no se amedrenta cuando tiene que avanzar hacia la cancha, destacando por ser el más pequeño de su equipo, integrado por un montón de gigantes que de alguna manera le recuerdan a Kuroko a la vieja Generación de los Milagros.

—Ryouta, Tetsuya —dice Akashi, momentos antes de que terminen los calentamientos. Parece el deja vu de sus días en Teikou, antes de que el equipo se desintegrara y dejara de entrenar. Kuroko casi esperaba que les regañara por estar haciendo el tonto o les diera algún consejo para mejorar su técnica, pero esos días se han ido, aunque él no haya aprendido a dejarlos atrás—. Denme una buena pelea —dice, dirigiendo sus ojos dorados de uno a otro y luego hacia Kasamatsu, que los observa desde la distancia, por si tiene que evitar alguna pelea—. Yo descubrí sus talentos, después de todo. ¿No es así, Tetsuya? ¿Y no te presenté a Tetsuya, Ryouta? Están en deuda conmigo.

—Sí —dice Kuroko, pues fue Akashi quien descubrió su talento para mimetizarse en el fondo de la cancha y lo instó a desarrollarlo si quería un lugar en el equipo—. Pero no por lo que tú crees.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dice Akashi—. Vi su potencial, pero no el límite. No me decepcionen. Sin embargo —añade, cuando ya está a medio camino de su equipo, pues el partido está a punto de comenzar—. Yo nunca pierdo. Lo saben bien. Aún así, diviértanme. Shintaro lo hizo en su momento, pero no pudo vencerme. Es su turno.

Akashi desaparece con un último revuelo de su chaqueta del uniforme, azul con blanco, colores que también les recuerdan a Teikou. Kise reprime las ganas de decir lo asqueroso que suena lo que ha dicho sobre Midorima, pero ya no son amigos y no es tiempo para juegos. Kasamasu se los recuerda cuando van a una última reunión táctica, para después alinearse frente al otro equipo, deseándoles suerte, aunque saben que no la necesitan.

El partido es difícil. Y aunque en el exterior no parece que Akashi haya cambiado, sus habilidades en la cancha y sobre todo su personalidad, hablan de todo lo contrario. Su Ojo del Emperador está atento a cada movimiento, de manera que puede elegir bloquear a quien desee, pues tiene la precisión de arrebatar los pases de Kuroko o detener las jugadas de Kise con un solo movimiento de la mano. Sin embargo, se concentra en Kuroko, en cuyos ojos puede ver un desafío que nunca nadie le ha planteado antes, la promesa de una derrota que, tiene que admitir, le asusta.

No puede perder. No ha perdido nunca. Los que pierden no existen, son negados. Su padre se lo ha dicho una y otra vez, él lo ha comprobado en más de un partido o juego inocente: la mirada del perdedor, la debilidad que erosiona la propia existencia al saberse inútil contra alguien más fuerte. Y él no quiere conocer esa sensación. No. Definitivamente.

Pero el miedo no sólo lo impulsa a él, que logra llevar a Kuroko a una situación desesperada, bloqueando todos y cada uno de sus pases. También impulsa a Ryouta, que le muestra su "Copia Perfecta" en una medida desesperada por desviar su atención de Kuroko y recuperar los puntos perdidos.

—Maravilloso, Ryouta —dice Akashi, cuando el rubio le arrebata el balón justo como él lo hace con sus enemigos—. Sabía que tu potencial es infinito. Pero, ¿es suficiente? ¿Está lo suficientemente desarrollado? ¿Y qué me dices de su equipo, Tetsuya? —dice, cuando Kuroko se posiciona detrás suyo, aparentemente en silencio—. Reconozco sus habilidades. Pero no las de su equipo. El mío, sin embargo, está a la altura para suplir cualquier debilidad que el otro tenga. Mucho del éxito de la batalla viene de la estrategia. Ustedes no la tienen, él no la tiene —dice, señalando a Kasamatsu, que se ha unido para una triple defensa que no le permita a Akashi robar o pasar el balón.

Es verdad. Otro de los miembros de Rakuzan, aprovechando que tres de los miembros más fuertes de Kaijou están ocupados, consigue rebasar a Moriyama y Hayakawa, encestando limpiamente. La estrategia se repite en más de una ocasión y la Copia Perfecta, así como el Misdirection de Kuroko, agotan su vida útil, convirtiéndolos en jugadores un poco más normales, aunque aún prodigios entre los que tienen el honor de pisar la cancha.

—Está bien —dice Kuroko y no puede evitar pensar que quizás así se sintió Ogiwara-kun al enfrentarse a Akashi, justo antes de que éste rompiera su tobillo, aunque fuese por error al no medir su fuerza—. No importa, aún tenemos armas.

No está seguro si Ogiwara dijo lo mismo mientras avanzaba hacia una lesión incapacitante o si sólo son imaginaciones suyas, lo único que sabe es que sentirse normal, incluso vulnerable, le da más coraje para seguir luchando y se suma a los intentos de su equipo por encestar, aunque la mitad de las veces el balón le es arrebatado de las manos por alguien más alto que él.

Kise, por otra parte, está más acostumbrado a jugar sin un handicap, aunque tiene que admitir que la Copia Perfecta lo ha sacado de muchos problemas. Sus jugadas son las mismas que en cada partido, haciendo gala de su prodigiosa velocidad y del apoyo siempre constante de Kasamatsu y los demás. No sólo es Kuroko, aunque él tiene mucho que ver, es el campeonato, el pase directo a las Nacionales, que se le otorgará a los primeros tres lugares, pero que él quiere presumir obtuvo junto con el trofeo dorado. Es su adolescencia también, el mundo lleno de sueños y posibilidades que se ve en el horizonte a los 16 años, en donde cada gota de sudor se disfruta, cada grito, incluso cada punto robado por el enemigo.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Kise a Kuroko, mientras ambos corren tras el balón, los últimos segundos en el reloj desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos. Quiere tomarle la mano, pero se abstiene, porque cada segundo cuenta y todavía puede suceder un milagro.

—Estoy bien —dice Kuroko, tratando de adelantarlo, aunque sea un centímetro, a pesar de que Kise puede ver a la perfeccción que está agotado, quizá incluso a punto de vomitar.

El timbre que anuncia el final del partido lo sorprende mientras mira la espalda de Kuroko, alejándose poco a poco de él, sacando fuerzas de recuerdos y deseos que no ha podido cumplir. Ha crecido mucho.

Rakuzan gana 140 a 134, en lo que los comentaristas y espectadores afirman que es el partido más emocionante de toda la Copa, digno de la final.

Akashi no les dirige palabras de despedida, compasión o desdén. _Los perdedores son negados_ y para él, aunque le hayan dado un buen partido, ya no existen. Kuroko lo ve alejarse con su equipo, todos ellos celebrando alrededor de la estoica figura de Akashi y está tan triste y enojado, que se sobresalta cuando Kise pone una mano sobre su hombro. Kise tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y a sus espaldas, puede ver que los demás también. Incluído su capitán, siempre serio y fuerte. Entonces descubre que él también está llorando, a pesar de haber obtenido el segundo lugar y el boleto a las nacionales. A pesar de que Kise, sin importarle ya nada lo que otros digan, los miles de espectadores que ven la transmisión, muchos de ellos sus fans, lo abraza contra su cuerpo y deja que las lágrimas le resbalen por la frente conforme se desprenden de sus ojos.

—Kise-kun, está bien —dice Kuroko y es un poco extraño que sea él quien consuele a Kise, que sea él quien dirija las miradas tranquilizadoras a los miembros de su equipo, que se han reunido a su alrededor para compartir la pena—. Nos veremos en las nacionales, ¿no es así?

—Sí —responde Kasamatsu inmediatamente y los otros miembros del equipo lo corean uno a uno.

Kise es el último y sólo se decide a hablar cuando Kuroko lo aleja de sí mismo, para mirarlo de frente.

—Sí —admite por fin y nadie lo detiene cuando vuelve a llorar. Todavía es tiempo para eso.

.

Kise nunca ha estado en Akita. Ni siquiera para sesiones fotográficas. Por eso, se encuentra totalmente perdido mientras avanza por las calles del centro de la ciudad, con Kuroko a su lado. En más de una ocasión, se le pasa por la mente la idea de marcarle a Murasakibara, que vive en la región y seguramente tiene un poco de tiempo libre para ayudar a dos viejos amigos a encontrar una dirección, pero el motivo de su visita en la ciudad lo detiene.

De por sí le costó trabajo convencer a Kuroko de hacer la visita en primer lugar, como para arruinarla con más recuerdos del pasado. Por eso, lo soporta lo mejor que puede y al final, varias horas de caminar bajo el sol abrasador, rinden fruto cuando Kuroko encuentra la dirección en las afueras de la ciudad.

Incluso toca el timbre, a pesar de que debería de estar nervioso y hace las presentaciones correspondientes, todo en un ambiente de lo más extraño. La madre de Ogiwara es muy amable con él, a la vez que distante y Kise puede comprender que no le agrade la visita del todo, pues podría remover cosas en su hijo que seguramente ya creía que había olvidado.

—No lo molestaremos —dice Kuroko, después de haberse tomado la segunda taza de té y también después de que la madre del joven les haya explicado su situación. Ogiwara asiste a Yousen, donde también va Murasakibara y está en el club de manualidades, cosa que siempre se le ha dado bien. Cojea y le duele un poco el tobillo en noches frías, pero por lo demás lleva una vida normal. Cuando dice esto último, en sus palabras va implícita la petición de que no interrumpan esa vida normal que se ha construido, a base de esfuerzo y lágrimas, no sólo suyas sino también de sus padres—. Sólo si él quiere vernos, por supuesto. Si no es así, nos iremos y no lo molestaremos más. Lo prometo.

—Le preguntaré —dice su madre y les dirige una sonrisa culpable que le recuerda a Kuroko esos días en que solía quedarse en casa de Ogiwara y ella les daba algunos dulces, con esa sonrisa culpable, antes de la cena—. Pero no puedo asegurar nada.

La mujer desaparece por las escaleras y ambos se preguntan si de verdad Ogiwara está en casa, pues todo ha permanecido en absoluto silencio desde que entraron. Sin el sonido de la televisión, la radio o los videojuegos para indicar la presencia de un adolescente en casa. Y Kuroko recuerda también (¿por qué tantos recuerdos, en un lugar desconocido?) que a Ogiwara-kun le gustaba mucho el metal y el silencio le lleva a preguntarse si ese gusto también se ha perdido.

—Suban —dice la mujer, después de un rato, en el que ambos han permanecido en silencio. Para Kuroko, es como si Kise no existiera, pero Kise puede comprenderlo, porque sabe que Kuroko está a punto de enfrentar al que quizá es su más importante rival—. Shigehiro dice que está dispuesto a verlos.

—Gracias, señora —dice Kise con su mejor sonrisa, ya que Kuroko se ha quedado sin palabras debido a la impresión. La mujer le devuelve la sonrisa. Lo reconoció de las revistas que compra de vez en cuando: un modelo que ahora visita su casa por alguna extraña razón.

—No es nada —dice ella y en un arrebato de inspiración añade—: Bueno, sí. ¿Me darías un autógrafo antes de irte?

—Con mucho gusto —dice Kise y empieza a subir las escaleras detrás de Kuroko, antes de que la mujer los detenga una vez más.

—Vio su partido —dice ella, desde el pie de la escalera y en voz baja, para que su hijo no sepa que ha revelado su secreto—. Lo vio todo. Los ha estado siguiendo desde que comenzó la Copa de Invierno. Pensé que no le haría bien, pero... Bueno, ya verán ustedes.

La habitación de Ogiwara está en el fondo del pasillo. Kuroko se detiene frente a la puerta durante un segundo y, demostrándole a Kise que sabe que está ahí, lo toma de la mano para una última infusión de valor. Kise lo escucha respirar profundamente, luego lo ayuda a abrir la puerta, tras la cual se encuentra su ex-mejor amigo. Otra pérdida en su vida.

—Lo hiciste bien —dice Ogiwara, antes de que cualquiera pueda disculparse o siquiera explicar su presencia ahí—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tetsu.

No hay necesidad de más palabras, pero aún así, ambos las profieren. Disculpas, explicaciones, promesas. Nunca volverá a ser la amistad de sus días de primaria, pero sus lazos permanecen, fuertes e incorruptibles, tras un año de mucho reflexionar.

Kise los deja solos y baja a acompañar a la madre de Ogiwara, así como a darle el autógrafo que le debe. No quiere interrumpir el tiempo de Kuroko con su amigo y no se sorprende cuando Kuroko aparece una hora después, luciendo plenamente feliz, lleno de esperanza.

—¿Nos vamos, Kise-kun? —pregunta, extendiendo su mano en el aire e ignorando a la mujer, que hasta entonces le había estado contando anécdotas al rubio sobre Ogiwara y Kuroko en la primaria.

—Sí —dice Kise inmediatamente y no se conforma sólo con su mano, sino que lo atrae hacia él para abrazarlo, cubriendo su frente de besos, algo que resulta bastante embarazoso enfrente de la madre de un amigo, en una casa que no es suya y en otro estado del país.

—Qué pena —dice la madre de Ogiwara, aunque una sonrisa traiciona sus palabras—. Y yo que quería presumirle a mis amigas que me había ganado al modelo Kise Ryouta después de que pasó por mi casa. Pero me alegra que sean felices. Y que Shige lo sea también.

—A mí también —dice Kuroko—. A mi también.

Abandonan la casa media hora después, tras despedirse y asegurarle a la madre de Ogiwara que vendrán a visitarla a menudo. Así como a su hijo, por supuesto.

—Es hora de ir a casa —dice Kuroko, mientras caminan de regreso a la estación, pero una sonrisa tiembla en la comisura de sus labios y evita mirarlo a los ojos—. Aunque antes podemos detenernos en tu casa, si quieres.

Por supuesto que quiere. Esa tarde, no puede pensar en nada más. Pero sabe que hay retos que afrontar en el futuro: Akashi, además de los equipos nacionales. Sin embargo, no tiene miedo y por la mirada que le dirige Kuroko, sabe que él tampoco. Han recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta ahí, pero no es ése su punto de llegada, sino de partida. Un viaje que harán juntos hasta el final.

**FIN.**


End file.
